El Intruso
by rey kon
Summary: Que harias tu...si tu mejor amigo esta en peligro por culpa tuya? que puede perder todo en su vida y la unica solucion es..alejarlo de tu lado? No es tan facil juzgar cuando se esta en mi lugar... fic relatado por Alucard...
1. Chapter 1

Odio cuando el insomnio llega a mi, es como recordar mi antigua vida,en donde despertaba al caer la tarde y dormia al canto del gallo,cuando aterrorizaba con mi sola presencia...y me alimentaba de la sangre de miles de lugareños, me muevo nervioso para olvidar esa vida..fue demasiado terrible para recordarla de nuevo.. estoy en mi despacho con un cigarro y un vaso de escoces en la mano, sentado a un lado de la ventana mirando hacia afuera,la mansion esta demasiado silenciosa ya que mi mujer y mi niña duermen tranquilamente, odio no poder dormir, mas ultimamente algo me inquieta, quizas el que no he visto ni hablado con Poseidon en semanas, se que esta molesto conmigo por haberle mentido esa vez de la expo gamer, pero...le guste o no, lo mejor es que me separe de el, los vampiros no han tomado nada bien el que lo haya elegido de compañero y prefiero no exponerlo a mas problemas

Se que fue mi culpa, jamas debi mezclar su sangre con la mia, mas no pude resistirme, el es el compañero perfecto, lo supe desde que lo vi y mas al verlo pelear con tanta entereza y valor, que no tuve mas remedio que apoderarme de el

Soy un idiota

Soy uno de los mas antiguos guerreros que existe y siempre termino cometiendo errores

Me levanto suspirando con fuerza, mi iphone suena, me parece extraño, son las 4 de la mañana, a menos que haya un problema...solo una persona me llama a esa hora

Y no me equivoco, es el

Contesto algo nervioso

-que sucede?-

-sabias que hay un aparato para quitar el corazon de las manzanas?

-como?-digo extrañado

-lo estoy viendo ahora mismo en la tv, estoy viendo los infomerciales-me responde Poseidon indiferente

-y para eso me llamaste?-pregunto molesto

-no tenia a nadie a quien fastidiar asi que pense en ti

Pffff este tipo

-llama mejor a tu amigo-le respondo

-a Ram? Esta dormido

-ah, osea que me joda yo en lugar que el?-digo bastante enojado-mira que bien! No me llames para decirme estupideces!

El apaga su televisor y me dice

-lo siento, tienes razon...no debi llamarte, es solo que queria saber lo que habra en el club este fin de semana

-no lo estoy organizando yo-respondi algo grosero-llama mañana a la administracion y te informaran

El no responde, creo que me estoy pasando de listo

-Al que pasa?-me pregunta por fin

-que pasa de que?

-no se, has estado raro ultimamente, y quisiera saber si algo te ocurre

-y tu vas a ayudarme?-digo con burla

-si puedo, sabes que lo haria con gusto

-tus ayudas jamas han sido de utilidad y si me pasara algo, tu serias la ultima persona a la cual recurriria

-vaya...gracias-responde algo sentido

-asi que dejame en paz y no me llames para decirme babosadas

-si, lo lamento-responde enseguida-no volvera a ocurrir

Y cuelgo sintiendome la peor escoria del universo

Pero es lo mejor para el y su familia

Poseidon no tiene porque cargar con mis errores

Y es que ultimamente me he unido mas a su hermano, es una buena manera de que el deshaga ese lazo rojo que nos une, si logro que Poseidon me odie, no me vera mas como una debilidad y se volvera mas fuerte, aunque honestamente, me dolera demasiado cuando lo haga

Me recuesto en el mueble pensando en los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, es un gran amigo y odio saber que tengo que alejarlo de mi

Y es que Hades aunque se parece bastante en el fisico a su hermano, incluso se ve mas joven que Poseidon,no lo puedo negar, no tiene el carisma que el padre de Deuce tiene, aun cuando tambien es un dios del Olimpo, no posee la gracia ni el buen trato que Mi ex amigo posee, aunado a que su esposa es un verdadero fastidio

Ademas ya lo he decidido, debo alejarlo dia a dia y se que si me uno mas a su hermano, Poseidon puede dejar de sentir ese cariño hacia mi

Al dia siguiente, estaba el y su hijo en el nuevo cuartel de la RAD moviendo muebles por pedido de la bella novia de Deuce quien estaba parada supervisando toda la decoracion

-mmm,no me gusta alla-decia la chica-mejor ponganlo donde estaba

Poseidon miraba de malas a su hijo el cual solo se encogia de hombros cargando el pesado mueble con la ayuda de su padre

-pregunta, porque la trajiste?-cuestiono el dios

-es mi novia-dijo el chico moviendo el sofa

-pues dile-decia Poseidon pujando-que ya decoraron el lugar y me costo una maldita fortuna

-pues lo decoraron terrible-se quejaba Cleo cruzandose de brazos

-quejate con ellos leona, nosotros no somos cargadores!-

-quieres que cargue yo solita todo?puedo hacerlo-dijo ella chantajista

-no!-respondio Deuce- jamas, yo lo hago

-gracias amorsito-dijo ella mandandole un beso

-aqui esta bien?-pregunto el chico cansado

-perfecto! Ahí me encanta-sonrio satisfecha

Poseidon le miro

-aqui estaba en un principio!-

-pero no tenia mi toque personal-dijo vanidosa

El dios miro de mala forma a Deuce que solo repitio sonriendo

-es su toque personal

Poseidon solo dijo algo en griego por lo bajo y conociendolo, no era nada decente de repetir

En eso,mi esposa entro con Maddie al lugar

-vaya! Luce mil veces mejor-dijo sincera Mi mujer

-hola Ine!-saludo Cleo

-besos a todos-respondio ella-y uno mas grande a ti guapo

-preciosa, prefiero que me lo des-sonrio Poseidon

Ella camino y saludo con un doble beso a el dios y despues a los chicos

-mejor?-sonrio

-totalmente-

-te felicito, este lugar se ve fabuloso-

-me gusta hacer las cosas bien-respondio Poseidon con vanidad-

-eso no lo pongo en discusion, vinimos por Cleo, queremos ir a New York mas tarde y regresar pasado mañana, tengo boletos para el inicio de la la semana de la moda

La chica pego un grito que asusto a los 4

-no juegues con eso!-dijo emocionada

-no,mira-enseño Ine los boletos-Al me los consiguio, Lala fue por las chicas, vamos por tu mama?-

-Totalmente de acuerdo!-dijo feliz-amor? Vas con nosotras?-se acordo de pronto de su prometido el cual sonrio

-por supuesto

Cleo beso a su novio intensamente emocionada

-te amo! Es el evento de modas del año! Ire a llamar a mi madre!-grito una vez mas y salio a llamar a Nefertari

-creo que Ram puede irse despidiendo de unos miles de dolares

-eso creo-sonrio Deuce al ver a su novia tan feliz

-puedo ir?-pregunto Maddie acercandose a su pareja

Poseidon sonrio

-por supuesto,divierte mucho, compra poco y deseame cada minuto mas

-lindos consejos-respondio ella besandolo

-y te fijas si le puedes conseguir a Deuce trabajo como modelo de pasarela

-gracioso!-reclamo el chico

-que? Ya has modelado, quizas te descubran en esa semana de la moda

-no es mi intencion ser modelo-dijo el griego haciendo una mueca molesta

-con ese cuerpo y ese trasero

-dad!-se quejo Deuce

Ine miraba por mientras detenidamente el lugar, era realmente muy elegante y espacioso, las habitaciones extras estaban ya casi terminadas, ella se asomo al gran ventanal mirando el hermoso lago

-esos de alla que es?-pregunto curiosa

Deuce volteo

-son habitaciones extras-dijo levantandose y señalandolas-las de la izquierda son las de los chicos, alla la de las chicas, esas dos grandes una es de Hades y Per y la de aca es la de Usted y Alucard

-alejado de la casa principal?-pregunto curiosa

-si-respondio Poseidon abrazando a su novia-es para que Hades y Alucard esten juntos, ademas, ambos tendran bebes y preferi alejarlos de la mansion, me molesta el llanto de los niños

Todos sonrieron

-que malo eres!-dijo Ine

-soy practico

-Maddie-grito Cleo-mama quiere hablar contigo

-voy,disculpen

-Deucey, ven!-pidio tambien La egipcia, y el joven obedecio al instante, dejando a mi esposa y a Poseidon a solas, el cual abrazo a mi mujer posando su mano en su estomago

-sabes que amare demasiado a tu bebe

Ella sonrio tomando su mano

-y el te amara demasiado, seras su tio favorito...pero...no alejes a Al de ti

-no lo hago-dijo el muy serio mirando el complejo apartado de la mansion

-lo estas haciendo al mandarlo alla-señalo el lugar

-todo es parte de la mansion,no es tan apartado, ademas, es para su comodidad tambien

-cual es la habitacion de Ram?-pregunto mi mujer

-a lado de la mia

Mi esposa alzo una ceja

-ya lo ves?-

-que? Yo compre la casa!hasta Maddie tiene habitacion aparte, no me gusta dormir acompañado o arreglarme con gente, soy algo especial en ese aspecto

-Al no se sentira a gusto en tenerte alejado de el

-tu marido es raro-dijo Poseidon

Ine suspiro

-que si no, pero, eres importante para el

-no lo creo

-claro que si! Porque lo dudas?

-intuicion

-pues te esta fallando, el te quiere y te aseguro que le molestara ver a Ram en una habitacion que le corresponde mas a el

-si se enoja lo hare dormir conmigo

Ine hizo cara de sorpresa y alegria

-lo violaras?-

-no, hare que el me ruegue que le haga el amor

-_-'

-oh por dios!-dijo mi mujer emocionada-lo grabarias?

-bromeas? Yo te pedire grabarlo

-dime fecha y hora!-

Poseidon rio, mi esposa en verdad es yaoista de corazon,alma y sangre!

Dos horas mas tarde, todos iban rumbo a New York, Operetta tambien habia sido invitada,Deuce era el unico chico con ellas, no le gustaba separarse de su prometida asi que decidio acompañarlas,iban en el avion de mi compañia, aquello parecia partida de cotorros, Cleo hablaba extra feliz con Clawdeen, Lala con Frankie, Abbey, Lagoona y Operetta,mientras mi mujer estaba hablando hasta por los codos con Persefone, Nefertari y Maddie, las 3 se habian compenetrado demasiado bien, mientras la esposa de Hades se llevaba genial con las chicas,el hijo de Poseidon solo tenia sus audifonos en sus oidos, escuchando su musica favorita y acariciando el cabello de su novia, y le parecia el mejor lugar del mundo

Poseidon se habia quedado solo en su casa, habia decidido regresar a su penthouse, se sento en la sala bastante melancolico, recordando nuestra conversacion de la noche anterior, no tenia animos de hablar con su hermano por sentir cierto rencor por haber ocupado su lugar,asi que se recosto cerrando los ojos, con toda la intencion de tomar una siesta cuando el telefono del departamento sono

Estiro el brazo cogiendolo y contesto:

-si?

-estamos solos?-pregunto Ram

-totalmente solos, porque? Es invitacion pecaminosa?

-eso quisieras, vamos al club esta noche?-

-porque mejor no buscamos otro sitio?-pregunto Poseidon no deseando encontrarse conmigo

-es noche de poker y podemos limpiar a todos los demas socios

-uuh eso me agrada-dijo el sonriendo-bien, te veo alla?

-hecho-sonrio Ram

Saben, eso es lo que odio de el, al principio decia odiar a Poseidon diciendole mil tonterias y ahora de la nada le llego un cariño ciego por el, o es un hipocrita o en verdad quiere hacerme enfadar!

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	2. Chapter 2

Los demas llegaban a New York, directo a uno de los desfiles de la semana de la moda,donde varios diseñadores de renombre mostraban sus colecciones de Otoño Invierno de este año*

(*de acuerdo al calendario de la zona norte de nuestro continente,nota del autor*)

Habian llegado en la limousine que yo les habia proporcionado, Manu habia sido mandado a cuidar a Nefera asi que aun a su pesar, no habia acompañado a a faraona y la princesa, mas yo pensaba en la comodidad de todas ellas y de Deuce asi que dos limo habian estado esperando en cuanto bajaron del vuelo, dispuestos a llevarlos al primer desfile del fin de semana

-no puedo creerlo!-decia Clawdeen entusiasmada-esto es un sueño para mi!

-imaginate para mi-decia mi hija feliz- creo que comprare todo!

-recuerda querida que no tienes tarjetas de credito

-ay ya lo se!-reclamaba llorosa-pero tu me compraras, verdad mami?

-ya lo veremos-sonrio mi hermosa mujer-ahora vamos o nos ganaran los mejores asientos

Todas asintieron entrando mientras Deuce estaba algo reacio en ver el desfile

-amor...te molesta si te espero aqui?

-porque?-pregunto Cleo

-es que...no me gusta

-desde cuando?siempre has estado en nuestros desfiles!

-porque participas tu-respondio simplemente el chico-si tu no estas arriba en una pasarela, para que voy a verla?

Cleo sonrio besandolo

-pero...yo quiero que vengas conmigo-dijo en un puchero-no quiero que te roben

-quien me va a robar?-sonrio el

-alguna modelo rusa!

-claro que no,me portare bien

-hagamos un trato, tu me acompañas a todos los desfiles estos dos dias y el proximo sabado, haremos lo que tu quieras

El griego alzo una ceja con picardia

-lo que yo quiera?

Ella se acerco a besarlo

-lo que tu quieras

-en serio?-

-en que estas pensando?-sonrio la bella chica

-tu dijiste que hariamos lo que yo quisiera asi que no te arrepientas ahora

-no me estoy arrepintiendo, pero quiero saber que es

Deuce la abrazo

-dos dias a solas, sin interrupciones, celulares, amigos o padres,solo tu y yo en nuestra casa, y si es sin ropa, mejor-

-trato hecho!-respondio enseguida ella sellando lo dicho con un mega beso, tomo a su novio de la mano y lo llevo al desfile

-ya quiero que sea el proximo sabado!-decia el entusiasmado

El lugar estaba abarrotado, mas los VIP estaban esperandolos, asegure esos lugares por la "gran estatura" de mi niña, asi que llegaron justo a tiempo de que empezara el espectaculo

-hey!miren quien esta alla-señalo Lagoona

Garrot el novio de Rochelle coordinaba el primer desfile

-genial!creen que vayan a participar sus diseños?-pregunto Clawdeen

-lo ignoro-dijo Frankie

En eso, una bella rubia beso intensamente al chico sin que el pusiera objecion, todas hicieron una exclamacion de sorpresa mientras Cleo sonreia con malicia

-creo que le quitaron el novio a Rochelle! Aah eso si es buen karma

-que no la amaba con locura?-preguntaba Operetta-asi me la contaron a mi-

-se supone perrro los hombrrres se olvidan al verrr una mata de pelo rrrubio y pierrrnas flacas!-dijo Abbey con desden

-eh, gracias?-respondio Lagoona señalando su cabello

-tus pierrrnas no estan flacas amiga-dijo como si nada la rusa

-creen que se acuerde de nosotros?-pregunto Frankie-a pasado mucho tiempo

-comprobemoslo-dijo Deuce-Garrot!-le grito al chico

El joven volteo sonriendo con sinceridad, y camino hacia ellos

-al menos se acordo de nosotros- dijo Lala

-mademoiselle Clawdeen-saludo dandole doble beso-estas mas hermosa que nunca!

-No sabiamos que estabamos en la semana de la moda!

-vengo como asistente de pasarela, es parte de mi entrenamiento, hace tiempo que deje mi ciudad natal para explorar el mundo de la moda-

-suena genial-sonreia Cleo-y Rochelle?

-casi no hablamos ya-dijo el chico- teníamos que tomar caminos separados tarde o temprano, el amor a distancia no es bueno

-y mas cuando anda buscando que uno cerca le haga caso-dijo Cleo celosa abrazando a su prometido quien sonrio estrechándola

-llegaron a tiempo-dijo Garrot – el desfile estará increíble, si les gusta un diseño avísenme y les contactare con el diseñador

-eso me agrada-respondio Clawdeen-

Poseidon mientras tanto, salía de su edificio hacia su auto nuevo, un descapotable rojo que como se había sentido deprimido, decidio darse el lujo de auto regalarse uno, asi es de vanidoso, activo la alarma, e iba a entrar mas su sexto sentido le alerto de un peligro, volteo hacia todos lados, no había nadie excepto el, de hecho estaba extremadamente silencioso, hizo un gesto despreocupado y subio a su auto

Justo arriba de el, estaba esa extraña criatura que lo había vigilado esa noche en su habitación, el ser quien trepaba por el techo del estacionamiento de una manera muy parecida a un terrible murciélago, salio veloz detrás de el y emprendio el vuelo siguiéndolo, el dios fue a casa de los De Nile en donde el faraón estaba ya esperándolo

-te tardaste demasiado-dijo el tonto Ram-

Poseidon sonrio

-estaba esmerándome en mi arreglo para impresionarte, lo logre?

-realmente no-dijo el hombre entrando al vehiculo-me impresionan mas las mujeres altas con gran busto

-ya decía yo que tenia que operarme-bromeo el papa de Deuce

Ram rio

-eres un tonto, y bien? Dispuesto a ganar esas partida de póker a los demás socios?-

Poseidon hizo una mueca de disgusto

-porque no mejor vamos al casino, no tengo animos de ir al club

-al principio querias entrar y ahora ya no te gusta ir?-cuestiono Ram –ademas es temprano aun para el casino, podemos ir despues

-si pero…

-es por el vampiro?

-no, ya ves que no lo hemos visto últimamente-

-si…se te esta negando-sonrio con malicia el faraón

-realmente no me importa-respondio el dios- pero es algo aburrido ir al mismo lugar todas las noches

-vayamos un rato y en cuanto te aburras mas, nos saldremos, te parece?

-o sea, solo iremos por 5 minutos, bien-resolvio Poseidon sonriendo-

Y arranco su auto no notando que arriba de un árbol, estaba la extraña criatura mirándolos

En Nueva York, el desfile estaba comenzando y mostraban las colecciones de otoño invierno, todas estaban fascinadas menos Deuce que estaba relajado jugando Candy Crash con su iphone, y contestándole a su novia solo con monosílabos, de "si, claro amor" seguro" Cleo solo lo miraba sonriendo y aceptando que su chico no estaba nada divertido, se recargo en el besando su mejilla

-te amo-le confeso bajando uno de los auriculares de su novio

El volteo

-yo también te amo-sonrio el chico besándola-pero pensé que veias el desfile

-quise verte a ti-dijo su prometida mirándolo fijamente- eres mas bonito que cualquier prenda de Galiano

-amor, bonitos son…

-los changuitos-completo ella-ya lo se! Pero tu eres mi bonito

El rio

-ok, soy tu bonito, quieres que vayamos a cenar mas tarde?

-solos tu y yo?-propuso Cleo acercándose coqueta a su novio

-sabes que me encantaría pero dudo que tu madre o la mia nos dejen-

-aah ya lo se, quieren tenernos bajo su protección hasta que nos casemos

-si supieran-sonrio Deuce acariciando el abdomen de su chica la cual le beso con ternura

-tu mamá pondría el grito en el cielo si se entera que estoy esperando a DJ

-no lo creo, ahora que esta con Poseidon , ha cambiado bastante, se le ha metido la idea de que va a malcriar a nuestro bebe

-eso cree ella!-dijo Cleo sonriendo maliciosa y mirando a su suegra

-lo se, pero supongo que tendremos que ir todos juntos a cenar-

-si…toda la compañía-respondio ella

-no hay de otra!-dijo el griego bastante conformista

-si aunque…por dios Deucey! mira que hermoso vestido!-le dijo Cleo moviéndolo emocionada-

El chico solo volteo a la pasarela, honestamente el solo veía una prenda como todas pero asi suelen reaccionar las damas, Las mujeres siempre suelen hacernos eso, díganmelo a mi que tengo 2 en casa

Ellas estaban de lo mas felices disfrutando del desfile y en cierta forma esa era mi idea, que se relajaran despues de tantos problemas que habíamos vivido, terminado el evento, Deuce llevo a todas a cenar, pobre chico, soportar a tanta mujer hablando de moda, creo que tendremos que levantarle una estatua!aunque con la recompensa que le esperaba, cualquier hombre aguanta

Mientras tanto, el padre de Cleo y mi ex mejor amigo estaban ya jugando póker con socios del club, eran bastante buenos, ya habían "limpiado" al presidente del banco de la ciudad y al alcalde, les habían ganado cerca de 3 mil dólares en las 5 primeras manos

-es usted muy bueno Sr. Stark-decia el hombre con pesadumbre y mirando como se agenciaba el dinero-

-favor que me hace señor alcalde-sonreia Poseidon-prometo votar por usted en las reelecciones-

-es usted ciudadano americano?

-soy ciudadano del mundo-dijo con vanidad- descuide, que mi voto es tan valido como el de cualquier republicano

-entonces me encantaría su apoyo en mi campaña!

-cuente con ella amigo mio, es mas, puede usted considerarse alcalde nuevamente, prometo rezarle a todos los dioses del Olimpo para que usted vuelva a ganar

Ram solo sonreía divertido de la manera en como su compañero se burlaba sutilmente de esos humanos

-_- es en serio Ram…te odio!

Cuando en ese momento, Hades y yo llegamos al lugar, Poseidon nos miro con bastante extrañeza, al morir Talbot, yo me había quedado sin siames, asi que le pedi a Hades que se convirtiera en mi nuevo compañero, yo sabia bien que eso le iba a molestar a Poseidon, ya que mucho antes de lo de Jack me había pedido ser mi pareja en el club, y en ese tiempo yo también lo había deseado, mas los últimos acontecimientos, era preferible que estuviésemos separados, Hades miraba todo con bastante curiosidad, su esposa también había ido a New York con el resto asi que yo le había llamado para invitarle a cenar en el club en pago porque anoche me había pagado una buena pizza, el acepto gustoso y en el auto le había propuesto ser mi siames, Hades me había mirado confundido

-yo?-

-si-sonreia yo manejando-

-pero…estas seguro?

-claro!-respondi yo como si nada-eres mi amigo, no estas afiliado al club, necesito un siames y como Talbot esta muerto, te lo estoy pidiendo

-Poseidon te lo había pedido antes-me dijo

Yo me movi nervioso

-el esta con Ram, son un buen dueto, se han convertido en los mas poderosos del club, asi que, no creo que le interese cambiar por ahora

-porque no se lo preguntas?

Yo suspire

**SALUDOS A TODOS, AGRADEZCO LOS 20 COMENTARIOS**

**SABEMOS QUE SIEMPRE PODEMOS CONTAR CON NUESTRAS SEGUIDORAS**

**BIEN BIEN LES PARECE SI HACEMOS UN CONCURSO PARA QUE SE ANIMEN?**

**HAGAMOS UN CONCURSO DE ¡QUIEN ES EL MAS SEXY? XD**

**EN LA TERNA ESTAN:**

**1.- POSEIDON **

**2- ALUCARD**

**3.- RAM**

**4.- HADES**

**5.- DEUCE (YEEEEEEH! XD)**

**6- CLAWD**

**LOS QUE TENGAN MENOS VOTOS IRAN SALIENDO**

**PUEDEN VOTAR POR SU FAVORITO VARIAS VECES XD**

**YA SABEN ESPERAMOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESPEREMOS QUE DISFRUTEN EL CONCURSO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	3. Chapter 3

-bueno…realmente …yo no deseo estar con el

Hades me había visto fijamente

-no quieres estar con mi hermano?

-tu hermano,…me da algo de miedo-dije yo mintiendo-no me gusta que me toque, que se me acerque, es algo raro! Y con sus antecedentes..

-te refieres a que se aprovecho de Maddie?-dijo muy seriamente

Yo asentí

-no creo que Poseidon quiera violarte-sonrio el con desprecio

-mejor poner distancia

Hades me miraba fijamente, y yo trataba de manejar sin mirarlo

-es cruel que digas eso de el

Sentí la estocada bastante hondo, pero tenia que convencer también a su propio hermano de que no queria tratos ya con el padre de Deuce

-porque?-conteste como si nada

-Poseidon te aprecia mucho y que digas eso

-el aprecia a todos-dije como si no me importara-ademas es la verdad, no lo quiero tan cerca de mi, soy un hombre casado y me gusta respetar a mi mujer

-el jamas se ha sobrepasado contigo, al contrario, eres tu quien se ve mas interesado en el

Yo voltee a mirarlo con cierta burla

-aah claro! Por favor! Nada que ver, es solo un imbécil que se cree lo máximo, mira, si no quieres ser mi siames, esta bien, de todas maneras buscare a alguien mas, tengo muchas solicitudes, pero a ti te conviene porque apenas vas empezando en el mundo de los negocios y puedo ayudarte-

Yo tenia pensado servirme de Hades para aun tener cierto conocimiento con el negocio de Poseidon, fuera como fuera, era aun mi socio, y no queria que en cuanto el me odiara, vendiera mis acciones a otra compañía, lo apreciare mucho pero primero era mi estabilidad económica

Si…

Ya lo se..

Soy una rata..

El dios del inframundo estaba muy pensativo, era un hombre demasiado leal por muy extraño que pareciera, un dios justo, como nunca lo fue su hermano

-ok-respondio al fin

Yo sonreí con malicia

Tenia ya mi nuevo compañero

Asi es como llegamos al club, Poseidon nos miraba bastante molesto y continuaba jugando como si nada, que le costo la mano de póker, y el alcalde estaba bastante feliz de recuperar al menos la mitad de lo que había perdido

-alla esta Poseidon-me golpeo Hades en el brazo y camino hacia ellos, yo resople molesto, no queria hablar con el

Y menos si Ram estuviese ahí

-hola!-sonrio el esposo de Per- podemos unirnos?-pregunto

-seguro-respondio el alcalde

-no-contesto al mismo tiempo Poseidon

-porque no?-pregunte yo molesto

-porque Hades no sabe jugar algo que no tenga controles-se burlo de su hermano

Los demás rieron mientras el dios del inframundo se rascaba la cabeza nervioso

-bueno…si se algo, no estoy tan matado

-estamos jugando de mil dólares la mano-respondio Poseidon mirándolo- tienes dinero?

Hades se sonrojo, técnicamente, su hermano era quien lo estaba manteniendo

-n..o..pero si me prestas-dijo con cierta inocencia

-estas bromeando?-respondio furioso

-yo te presto-dije decidido sacando mi cartera

Tome 5 mil dólares y se los di a mi amigo, el cual se sento a la mesa conmigo a un lado

- vas a tener que ayudarme porque no tengo una p2#$%$# idea de como se juega-me dijo confidencialmente al oído

Yo sonreí asintiendo

Todo aquello visto por su hermano

Ram repartio las cartas, Hades las tomo y comenzaron las apuestas, el era bastante desesperante, ya que queria sacar cartas que ni al caso, asi que le tuve que ayudar, Poseidon jugaba diestramente, el era bastante bueno en los juegos de azar, encendia uno de sus cigarros preguntándole a su hermano

-quien te unio?-

Hades estaba contando las cartas, que tuve que darle un codazo indicándole que le hablaba

-eh? Ah, perdón…Al me pidió ser su siames, ya que el otro que tenia le llamo san pedro

Todos rieron con su ocurrencia, pero su hermano solo me miro con bastantes malas pulgas, que solo baje los ojos sin tomarle en cuenta, odiaba cuando me ponía nervioso

Ram abrió las apuestas, mire las cartas de Hades, no tenia nada bueno, asi que le indique con la cabeza que no, Poseidon solo cambio una sola , señal de que tenia una magnifica mano, subio la apuesta a 4 mil dólares, yo no tenia nada bueno tampoco para solventar esa apuesta, mas note que entre mi mano y la de Hades, teníamos una buena jugada, no había tiempo que perder, teníamos que ganar esa mano, mire a los 4 restantes, y con mi agilidad de vampiro cambie las dos cartas hacia el mazo de Hades, el me miro asombradísimo, yo solo le sonreí y le dije un: shhh

Mas no paso desapercibido por Poseidon, que tirando sus cartas a la mesa dijo:

-me retiro

Todos lo miramos asombradísimos, el jamas se retiraba de una jugada pero ahí estaban sus cartas en la mesa y con los brazos cruzados, estaba extremadamente furioso

Yo respire nervioso, sabia que me había descubierto, si decía delante de todos que había hecho trampa, me iba a meter en lios como líder del club que era, el alcalde descubrió su jugada al igual que Ram, incluso el otro hombre no tenia nada, Hades mostro su mazo y todos le felicitaron por llevarse la jugada de la noche, yo solo miraba asustado a Poseidon esperando que se levantara para acusarme, mas el solo se paro diciendo:

-ire al bar por algo de beber-golpeo amistosamente el hombro de Ram y se retiro

No me acuso

Yo suspire aliviado…era la peor escoria del universo

Lo segui con la mirada, en verdad se notaba molesto, ordenaba su trago y se quedo ahí bebiéndolo como tratando de calmarse, quizás lo estaba lastimando pero yo también me estaba sintiendo sumamente mal

En ese instante, sentí la presencia de otro vampiro, mas era un energía extraña, no era uno como los mios, voltee en derredor, tratando de localizarlo, que era aquello? Hades estaba ya jugando de nuevo con Ram y los demás mientras yo miraba hacia todos lados, hasta que lo localice

Era muy alto, bastante musculoso, cabello rubio, ojos azules, bastante impresionante, caminaba con decisión hacia Poseidon que no lo había notado, ya que aun estaba muy pensativo en la barra con su bebida

El hombre sonreía con cierta malicia, como si estuviese mirando a su presa

Trate de mandarle un mensaje a su mente de que no se acercara a el, que me pertenecia, mas no podía entrar a ella, eso era demasiado extraño! Soy un vampiro antiguo, como es que este imbécil puede bloquearme? Iba a levantarme para ir con el ,mas recordé mi propia promesa de alejarme, y no me movi , mas el extraño tipo llego junto a Poseidon mirándole de arriba abajo, y se recargo a su lado saludándolo

-hola

El dios volteo

-hola-respondio indiferente regresando la cabeza como si no le importase quien le hubiese hablado

-eres Tony Stark?-le pregunto de broma

-no-dijo Poseidon bebiendo su escoces sin mirarle- el es de mentiras y yo soy de verdad

-que mal...iba a pedirte tu autógrafo-sonrio

-de todas formas no traigo pluma-respondio con sarcasmo Poseidon tomando su vaso e iba a volver a la mesa cuando el tipo dijo

-soy Gore Kirchner-se presento extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo

El padre de Deuce le miro y no quiso ser descortes, la tomo saludando

-Stark- respondio

-no que no eras el?-

-pero Marvel no me paga un solo centavo..no..no lo soy…es mi homónimo-

-que bien, ya puedo presumir en Alemania que conoci al verdadero Stark-

-eres Aleman?-pregunto el dios curioso

-asi es, acabo de llegar a la ciudad –

-y como entraste a este club?-cuestiono mi ex amigo extrañado, no se puede entrar sin ser socio-

-soy socio de la filial en Berlin, asi que puedo entrar en cualquier parte del mundo

-que bien-sonrio Poseidon

Este con cualquiera coquetea!

-y como estaba aburrido decidi salir un momento, que hacen aquí para divertirse?

-lo mismo que en todos lados, conocer mujeres, invitarles un trago y despues dormir con ellas

Gore rio

-eres bastante directo

-ese era mi itinerario antes de establecerme en una relación, bueno, disfruta tu estadia en la ciudad Gore, vuelvo a mi mesa-saludo de nuevo el dios y volvió con nosotros con el vampiro observándole fascinado

Yo no lo perdi de vista, porque lo mas extraño era..que no me mostraba un solo respeto!

Era el vampiro reinante en ese lugar, con mas siglos que su abuelo, el tarado que había saludado era MI compañero y ni siquiera me miraba el muy idiota!

Acaso estoy pintado o que?

Vale -_- me parezco mucho a mi hija…

Poseidon volvió un poco mas relajado a la mesa, y jugo un par de manos mas, decidi ya no arriesgarme y le deje limpiarnos, se embolso una buena cantidad de dinero dejándonos a mi y a Hades totalmente sin un quinto

-es magnifico jugar con usted señor Stark-sonreia el alcalde

-gracias señor, casi nunca suelen decir eso despues de que les gano su respetable dinero, eso significa que juego solo con caballeros-recalcando lo ultimo y mirándome con burla

Preferí no seguir su juego y lo ignore, buscaba a Gore entre las personas, su presencia, aunque la detectaba, no sabia exactamente en donde estaba, me estaba poniendo de malas, cuando de repente lo vi, en un lounge bastante cerca y mirando a Poseidon fijamente, desde cuanto tiempo había estado ahí como si lo estuviera estudiando? No tenia idea ,sonreia con cierta lujuria, como si estuviese viendo a una bailarina, eso me parecio repulsivo y me puso realmente furioso, que se estaba creyendo ese alemán imbécil? Fue mi turno de ser codeado por Hades diciéndome que el Alcalde me hablaba

-perdon!-dije-digame señor

-es verdad que hay un nuevo salón de bolos?

-ah..si..esta noche lo inauguran-dije yo algo distraído

-que le parece señor Stark, si vamos a tirar algunos pinos? Podríamos hacer equipos!

-alcalde, no me gusta emular a Pedro Picapiedra en ese juego tan tonto-respondio Poseidon metiendo su dinero en la cartera

El alcalde rio

-ah vamos, acaso no sabe jugar?-

-juego de todo mi buen amigo, desde matatena, canicas, burro castigado y lotería si gusta-

-ah vamos-palmeo Ram a el dios-vayamos, y si no sabes jugar te enseño

-no ,si se

-entonces?

-es lo de formar equipos lo que no se me da-respondio vanidoso

Pffffff -_-

-porque no juegan ustedes con el alcalde-propuse molesto-el director del banco puede venir con Hades y conmigo, eso si no tienes miedo-

Poseidon bufo molesto

Hades como que no le parecía la idea de hacer enojar a su hermano, como fuera, era su jefe y no queria problemas

-Al…-me dijo el-porque no vas tu con el y yo juego con..

-olvidalo-dije con cierta repulsión-ya te dije que no tengo la intencion de estar cerca de el, Me disgusta su presencia

Poseidon me miro algo sorprendido de mis palabras, y Ram me queria matar con la mirada pero permaneci impasible

-decidete, juegas o nos conseguimos a otro-sugeri molesto

El dios del mar se levanto decidido

-adelante-contesto

El alcalde lo miro con extrañeza pero en cuanto vio que salía decidido el hizo lo mismo, junto al director del banco que se veian como nerds emocionados de ir con el chico mas popular de la clase, Ram me enfrento furioso

**QUE LES PARECE!**

**GANE YO**

**O.O**

**XD**

**LO AGRADEZCO EN VERDAD**

**AL Y POSEIDON ESTAN DEBAJO MIO**

**(SIII! :} )**

**EJEM**

**OK..PROSIGO**

**SE HAN VISTO DEMASIADO LENTAS EN ESTA TEMPORADA EN CUESTION DE REGALARLE UN COMENTARIO A REY**

**SI USTEDES, YA NO DESEAN MAS HISTORIAS, DAREMOS POR TERMINADA ESTA TEMPORADA CON ESTE FIC**

**NOSOTROS TRATAMOS DE DARLE A LA GENTE LO QUE DESEA Y SI YA SE ABURRIERON DE ELLAS, PODEMOS DEJAR DE SUBIRLAS**

**ESPERO 20 COMENTARIOS MAS**

**REGALEN UNA OPINION , CUESTA MENOS QUE ESCRIBIR HISTORIAS Y REY SIEMPRE LAS COMPLACE**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	4. Chapter 4

-eres un verdadero imbécil

Yo sonreí con burla

-insultas como niñita-dije

-pero peleo como hombre-me respondio-

-debatible-dije con sorna

Hades se interpuso

-bueno! Sera mejor irnos a jugar no lo crees Ram? Anda muchachote-dijo golpeándolo juguetonamente –ve con mi hermano, ahora vamos

El faraón prefirió no seguir la pelea y fue detrás de Poseidon

El dios del inframundo me miro:

-no es necesario que le expreses asi tu repulsión… con que te alejes de el es suficiente

Yo lo mire friamente, aunque por dentro estaba muy arrepentido de mi comportamiento, sabia que lo estaba lastimando muchísimo, pero era por su propia seguridad

Me acorde de Gore, lo busque nuevamente y no estaba mas

Rayos!-pense furioso-

Me levante y segui a Hades, de seguro el imbécil del alemán estaba ya ahí

Y no me equivoque, justo detrás de Poseidon en un apartado, estaba el idiota que no perdia de vista a el dios, quien ya estaba preparado para jugar junto con los otros dos, se notaba a leguas muy serio escogiendo bola de boliche, yo mire a Gore y este aun seguía ignorándome

Ok..eso ya era suficiente para mi

me pare en medio de el y Poseidon mirándolo fijamente y cambiando mis ojos a rojo

el me miro sonriendo como estúpido

me enfureci mas al no notar en el ni una pizca de respeto a mi propiedad

que le estaba mirando?

Quieres una foto de el?-pensaba-ni con mi mujer me había pasado aquello y eso que mi esposa es mas bella que este!

Gore volvió la vista extasiado hacia el dios como si nada importase, iba a enfrentarle ya bastante furioso cuando Hades me detuvo

-tenemos que usar esos tenis?-pregunto

Yo suspire calmándome

-si…ven..-le dije abrazandolo, Poseidon ya había elegido bola de boliche, y se acercaba a Ram y al alcalde que pareciera que iba a jugar una final importante, estaba realmente extasiado que lo vieran con aquellos tipos tan "cool"

Me aliste para jugar sin dejar de ver al vampiro, que no disimulaba en lo absoluto su admiración por el dios

Justo como yo la sentí el dia que lo vi por primera vez en casa de Maddie

Jale aire furioso, los vampiros somos muy territoriales y si

Lo acepto

Somos extremadamente celosos

Me levante decidido a patearle el trasero a Poseidon y su equipo, el tenia también la culpa de que ese idiota lo estuviera mirando, asi que me puse de acuerdo con mi equipo, y comenzamos a jugar, ellos ganaron al volado, y el alcalde que estaba bastante pasado de peso, dio el primer tiro, no tumbando muchos tiros

El dios del mar solo rodaba los ojos con fastidio, sabia que le pateaba las pelotas que un miembro de su equipo fallara, que sonreí por lo bajo, me gustaba verlo en aprietos

Si, ya se, soy de lo peor

Ram consiguió una chuza perfecta, dándole los primeros puntos, fue mi turno de molestarme

Ese estúpido faraón con su perfeccion

En verdad me caia del nabo…

Poseidon se alisto,tomo la bola y saco un tiro exacto

Los de su equipo se alegraron al verlo, que Ram lo felicito incluso con un beso en la mejilla

…

Just breath…..

Me cruce de brazos molesto, esas muestras de cariño me rejodian, mi equipo seguia su turno mientras el director del banco se acomodaba para hacer su jugada, era un hombre alto y delgado con cara de hamster,lo veía tan idiota que no pensé que serviría para maldita la cosa, mas saco un magnifico tiro, que me sorprendi, incluso le aplaudi, el hombre lo agradeció bastante sonrojado, Hades tomo su bola y aun con lo tonto que tambien es,aunado a que no sabe de esfuerzos fisicos, fue con decisión y saco con fuerza un gran tiro haciendo una mega chuza

Dije un "yes!" bastante alegre mientras Poseidon hacia muecas de molestia, Hades venia bailando y festejando su logro, que al llegar a mi, me despeino de forma amable y me dio un beso en la frente

Me sonroje un poco, aunque estaba de acorde con mis planes, no me sentí tan a gusto con que lo hiciera, su hermano no había volteado a vernos pero estaba seguro que no lo había pasado por alto, se veía realmente enojado, fue mi turno, y coloque un gran tiro, aunque no fue chuza,lo reconozco, quizás era porque me había puesto algo nervioso, era el turno de nuevo del equipo de Poseidon, el alcalde tomo su bola, y antes de tirar, le cayo justo en el pie izquierdo, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, yo pedi de inmediato las asistencias medicas, todos le atendíamos menos el capitán de su equipo que estaba realmente fastidiado

-genial! Genial! Apenas un tiro y ya perdimos, como te cae? –decia sumamente enojado

-quieres calmarte?-le regañe- te recuerdo como te dolias cuando te aplastaste la mano?

El solo me hizo una mueca bastante infantil, y yo rodee los ojos al notarlo, en ocasiones me saca de quisio!

Colocaron hielo en el pie del alcalde el cual desistio de seguir participando en el juego ya que tenia un evento publico al dia siguiente, asi que el equipo de Poseidon estaba sin un elemento

-no podemos jugar asi-decia el furioso

-relajate-pedia el faraón-dejemos de jugar y nos vamos al casino-

-ese es un buen plan. Un perfecto plan! Hagamoslo

Iba a decirnos que dejarían de jugar cuando Gore, entro con sus zapatos de boliche en su respectivo sitio, pidiendo:

-puedo ocupar el lugar del alcalde?

Poseidon y Ram se miraron, era un mejor elemento que el anterior mas yo no estaba nada de acuerdo

-lo siento-dije "sonriendo"-es un juego solo de amigos

-estas dentro-dijo Poseidon tendiéndole la mano

WHAT?-pense yo y reclame

-no sabemos quien es el!-alce la voz importándome poco el estúpido alcalde que a maldita buena hora se le habia ocurrido lastimarse precisamente en ese momento

- caballeros, el es Gore Kirchner, vino a la ciudad por negocios, como ven es alto, rubio y guapo, ya lo conocen, asi que esta en mi equipo-dijo Poseidon ignorando mi tono

El muy imbécil de Ram lo saludo con buen gusto mientras yo pensaba

"de cuando aca tan amable!"

El alemán se mostro lo mas amigable posible y decidieron que seria el, quien tiraría en el lugar del alcalde

Para mi mala suerte, sabia jugar realmente bien y conecto una chuza perfecta, yo resople furioso mientras ellos festejaban, Hades me miraba de reojo ya que en verdad, detesto perder las competencias

Mas no me iba a dejar vencer por ellos, mejore bastante mis tiros y los alcanzamos pronto en el puntaje, Gore parecía animador optimista ya que jamas se le borro la sonrisa de la cara mientras platicaba como viejos amigos con Ram pero lo que me pateaba las pelotas, era ver como sostenia a mi antiguo mejor amigo con su mano en el cuello de el,demasiado amigable a mi gusto, me estaba enfermando ese tipejo

Estaba tan furioso que saque todo mi mal ki como dice mi hija y realice una ultima chuza perfecta, mi equipo me vitoreo, Poseidon solo hizo una cara de "no esta mal" tomo su bola de boliche, lo mire cuando paso a mi lado y ni siquiera me volteo a ver!

Pffffffffffff -_- tarado!

Si nada mas le llega un juguete nuevo y se olvida de los viejos!

Se concentro sacando un tremendo tiro, que derivo en una chuza perfecta, nos habían vencido

Los 3 gritaron al ver los pinos caer con fuerza y en ese momento, Gore se acerco a Poseidon, plantándole un beso en la boca

O_O

-…..-

…...

o…k…

Creo que sentí un infarto al verlos

Todos se quedaron realmente sorprendidos de ver la muestra tan…apasionada de festejar del tipo ese

Poseidon ni siquiera había cerrado los ojos, y estaba como en shock, yo no podía dejar de mirarlos, ese idiota solo me había besado a mi! Bueno, obviamente a miles mas en el pasado en su época hippie pero en el Tartaro, me había besado a mi, a este estúpido conde que no se movio ni un centimetro y que estaba parado frente a ellos!

Holaaaaaaa! Aun me recuerdas?

Y no es que estuviera celoso de eso….

Si no que…

Esta mal dejarse besar por un desconocido!

O ustedes lo harian?

Además, el tiene novia! Si, el esta con Maddie y eso no se hace!

Aaaaaah debi tomarle foto para acusarlo con ella!

Cuando Gore se separo, Poseidon solo lo veía con ojos de…"porque hiciste eso?" y el alemán dijo:

-asi es como festejamos nosotros una victoria, espero que no te haya molestado

-no! No-respondio el tartamudeando y mirándolo- todo bien…fue ..un buen beso, de los mejores que he recibido por parte de un hombre!

-_- what?-

Ram disimulaba su sonrisa al igual que Hades, creo que ambos estaban burlándose de mi, yo voltee a mirarlos furioso, que se me escapo un:

-que cosa mas desagradable! - enfatizandolo con cara de asco

El vampiro y el dios me miraron con bastante mala cara, Poseidon miro a su nuevo amigo y le sonrio ignorando mi comentario

-deberiamos de festejar esto-sugirio

-te sigo a donde quieras- acepto el abrazandolo

-quieren compañía o se van solos?-dijo Ram con burla

-no seas celoso, cariño si también estas en el equipo, y los demás si gustan acompañarnos-

Ok…cariño?

-estoy contigo!-dijo Hades sonriendo-

El director del banco desistio de seguir la fiesta

-yo debo dormir temprano señor Stark-sonrio el alcalde-pero en otra ocasión con gusto

-de acuerdo señor solo cuide bien ese pie-le aconsejo

-Al…vamos?-me pregunto Hades

Yo estaba que no me calentaba ni el sol, ese vampiro estaba jugando conmigo, ni siquiera mostraba respeto por mi compañero y eso me tenia sumamente de mal humor, además que el idiota este le valia una soberana mierda que yo estuviera presente, que conteste

-no gracias, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo con ellos

-tu te lo pierdes-dijo Poseidon dándose media vuelta

-no me gustaría terminar en una comuna hippie contigo-dije insinuando su época oscura. El supo de que estaba hablando y me contesto

-y acaso tienes tanto miedo de eso?

-contigo? Por supuesto, me desagrada que me toques- le respondi con rudeza- no qusiera terminar como Maddie , maldecida e injuriada

Uuups

Cuando quiero, soy muy idiota para hablar

Hades me detuvo, los dos restantes no sabían de que hablábamos mas Poseidon ni siquiera volteo al escucharme, jalo aire furioso y camino sin replicar nada

Ram le siguió sin decirme nada al igual que los otros dos, yo me sente molesto en el lounge, Hades me miro y dijo:

-porque dijiste eso?

-dejame en paz-pedi-

-creo que te estas pasando de la raya

Yo suspire

-Hades…ve con tu hermano…

-pero..

-el te invito

-seguro?-pregunto preocupado

-si…ve y diviértete…yo debo quedarme en el club un rato mas

El asintió y palmeo mi hombro, me quede sentado un momento mirando las pistas de boliche, había varios lounges privados en donde los amigos se divertían, me hubiera gustado tanto haber podido estar con mi mejor amigo como antes, riendo y bromeando como solíamos hacerlo

Me senti realmente solo

Como hacia mucho no lo sentia

**YA VEN COMO SI PUEDEN COMENTAR -_- ESTAS MUJERES!**

**BIEN, AGRADECEMOS LOS 20 COMENTARIOS**

**AQUÍ DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CHAPTER Y UNA PREGUNTA MAS**

**COMO USTEDES QUIZAS NO SABEN, REY TIENE YA PROGRAMADO LOS FICS HASTA UNA 8 TEMPORADA, Y PARA ELLA, EXISTEN DOS HISTORIAS IMPORTANTES, LA QUE ABRE Y LA QUE CIERRA PERO QUIERE SABER**

**QUIEN QUIEREN QUE RELATE EL FIC FINAL DE ESTA TEMPORADA**

**LAS OPCIONES SON:**

**1.-CLEO**

**2.-DEUCE**

**3.-POSEIDON**

**4.- LALA**

**5.- MADDIE**

**ELLOS 5 HAN SIDO HASTA HOY, LOS MAS POPULARES, AL NO ENTRA A LA TERNA PORQUE AUN NO TERMINA ESTE FIC ASI QUE NO PODEMOS CONSIDERARLO AUN**

**ESPERO 20 RESPUESTAS**

**AAH Y LA RESPUESTA CON RESPECTO A ZEUS, SE ESTA CONSIDERANDO INTEGRARLO A EL Y A ATENEA EN FICS SIGUIENTES MAS ELLOS TENDRAN SU PROPIA SAGA JUNTO A POSEIDON EN DONDE LAS YAOISTAS TENDRAN LO QUE DESEAN**

**XD**

**HASTA UN D&C DE EL Y AL JAJAJAJJAAJAJ**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	5. Chapter 5

Pero de nuevo recordé a la Talamasca y a los clanes de vampiros…su familia estaba de por medio y yo no iba a dejar… que todo eso que el tanto deseo…se perdiera por mi culpa

Jamas debi hacerlo mi compañero

Pero eso me pasa por imbécil!

Nunca se mezclan los sentimientos…nunca!

Me cambie los zapatos de boliche y estaba por volver al bullicio con los demás socios cuando Gore entro de nuevo al lugar, yo lo mire furioso, el solo me dirigio una sonrisa cinica y se cambio los zapatos a un lado mio

-entonces no iras con nosotros?-me pregunto con su voz alemana

Definitivamente tenia ganas de matarlo…y aprovechando la ocasión que estábamos los dos a solas, le solte

-que haces aquí?

El volteo a mirarme

- vine a la ciudad por negocios-

-tu sabes de lo que hablo-mis ojos ya estaban en rojo-de que clan vienes?

Gore sonrio con desprecio

-el gran conde Dracula esta peleándome su territorio?-dijo con burla

-te peleo a mi compañero-le enfrente decidido al fin

-el no es tu compañero-respondio como si nada

-claro que lo es!-

-en serio? y el lo sabe?

Ahí me pillo

-eso no te importa!-alce la voz levantándome-alejate de el! O es a mi a quien quieres?

El se rio

-a ti? A un vampiro tan viejo?

Aaaaaaah! Shock total

Me estaba llamando viejo?

-que cosa? Oye mocoso.-le reclame furioso- cualquier vampiro mataria por tenerme de compañero!

Que?

No me miren asi

primero esta mi reputación! Además, soy extremadamente guapo para que un idiota me desdeñe de esa manera!

Mas el se rio con mas fuerza al escucharme

-eso se los dejo a los vampiros humanos que son tan mediocres,y se conformarian con una reliquia como tu, yo soy un Blutsauger-

El termino me parecía conocido

-un que?-dije yo

Gore rio

-si que eres patético, recuerda tu vida pasada…y sabras quien soy…mas no vengo por ti Alucard Tepes….vengo a buscar nuevo compañero y ya lo he hallado…entre los clanes de menschlichen Vampire o Nosferatu Vampire, solo se rumoraba que el principe de Valaquia, al fin, tenia una pareja y quise comprobar lo que se decia, no era uno de su raza, ni de los nosferatu, ni los demons, era un dios del Olimpo! Eso me parecio sublime, muy digno de ti...que senti curiosidad...tome mis cosas...y aqui me tienes.-

Yo lo escuchaba impresionado

Acaso todo mundo sabia que habia mezclado mi sangre con la suya?

El continuo

-pero como es que un dios sangra?me preguntaba yo, mas ahora que lo bese me di cuenta de algo...esta convirtiendose en humano!

-que?-pregunte asustado-de nuevo?

-pense que lo sabias- sonrio el con burla- y eso que es tu compañero, pues como el no sabe que es tuyo...aprovechare y lo hare mio

-no te atrevas-le amenace furioso

-detenme si puedes-dijo el sonriendo y despidiendose de mi,caminaba hacia atras sin dejar de mirarme

Sus ojos estaban totalmente claros, era una vision muy terrorifica hasta para mi, saque mi iphone y marque a mi esposa, Ine contesto enseguida

-hola amor-escuche su linda voz

-nena,podrias recordarme que era un Blutsauger?-pregunte caminando mas deprisa,saliendo de los bolos buscando a Poseidon

Ella se quedo en silencio

-si. Era un vampiro geneticamente creado por los nazis, tenian aspecto demoniaco y solo cambiaban a humanos de..

-de ves en cuando-complete-gracias princesa, te llamo mas tarde-

-Al que pasa?-dijo asustada- fue a desafiarte?

-nop -dije casi corriendo-busca compañero-

-a ti?-me dijo sorprendida

-al mio

Mi esposa se quedo sorprendida al saber que el vampiro, iba dispuesto a quitarme a Poseidon

-no te dejes amor! Lucha por tu novio-me animo feliz antes de colgarme

-ay Ine!-dije yo con cara de -_- mi mujer necesita terapia anti yaoi!

Buscaba por todos lados a mis compañero sin resultados, pase la vista por las mesas de poker y no vi a Poseidon o Hades, corri hacia al bar llamando al cantinero

-Sammy, haz visto al Señor Stark?

-lo vi dirigirse a la salida, señor Conde-me contesto señalando la puerta

-gracias-respondi y sali veloz hacia ellos, al cerrar la puerta del lugar y llegando al hall, cambie mi ropa magicamente a modo batalla, ese idiota queria pelea y yo no iba a cederle a mi compañero sin pelear, abri la puerta principal y los vi dirigirse al auto de el dios, incluso el estaba encendiendo un cigarro despreocupadamente, Gore estaba a su lado y yo corri hacia el gritando:

-Poseidon cuidado!l

El volteo al escucharme mas en ese momento, el Blutsauger cambio su aspecto, tomo a mi amigo y alzo el vuelo con el en un micro segundo

Se lo habia llevado frente a mis ojos

Y el experto en secuestrar gente era yo!

Hades y Ram se quedaron paralizados del asombro mientras yo gritaba un: no! Apunte con mis armas y dispare sin ningun resultado, el se habia ido

-que era esa cosa!-dijo Hades asustado

-se llevo a Poseidon

-debemos seguirlo!-dije nervioso-quiere apoderarse de el!

-que cosa?-preguntaron ambos

Poseidon mientras tanto luchaba por safarze del agarre del vampiro, reconocio al ser que habia visto en su ventana en esa ocasion y llamo a sus poderes mas no respondian, estaba tan sorprendido de aquello que el monstruo no considerando a su carga, paso veloz debajo de un arbol y el dios golpeo brutalmente su cabeza con un tronco dejandolo inconsciente

Yo estaba realmente histerico, me habia dejado quitar a mi compañero frente a mis narices, si mezclaba su sangre con la de el, lo perderia definitivamente,Hades y Ram solo se miraban asombrados, a donde ibamos a buscarlos?

-vayamos por el!-mando el faraon

-a donde?-pregunte desesperado

-no lo se! Es un vampiro como tu,localizalo!

-no es tan sencillo!

-como que no es tan sencillo? Que no puedes hacerlo?-

-no!

-valiente vampiro legendario eres!-me grito el-no sirves para nada!

-el no es como yo ,idiota!no se puede localizar a otro vampiro si son diferentes

-pues se llevo a Poseidon!debemos encontrarlo!

-eso quiero! Y creeme que yo tengo mas cosas que perder que tu!

-en serio?-se burlo-tu? Si solo le has demostrado repulsion todo este tiempo, acaso quieres de nuevo un idiota personal que atacar?

-Ram, creeme cuando te digo que te detesto en verdad!-conteste enfrentandole

El hizo lo mismo cuando Hades se interpuso

-quieren dejar de pelear por mi hermano? Es estupido que lo hagan ya que el,no esta aqui! Debemos localizarlo!

-como?-volvi a preguntar preocupado

Hades me tomo por los hombros

-relajate Al...lo hallaremos, pero debes calmarte

-el..

-el esta bien, ahora, necesito que te sientes..

El dios del inframundo me sento en el piso, yo estaba absolutamente nervioso y desesperado, solo queria sacar del lio en que habia metido a mi mejor amigo por mi estupidez

-cierra los ojos-me mando

-Hades! Esto...

-cierralos-pidio otra vez-concentrate

-en que?-

-piensa en mi hermano

-pero...

-shhhh-mando el poniendo una mano en mis ojos

Yo suspire nervioso

-genial-interrumpio Ram furioso- ahora se ponen con sus estupideces del new age-

Yo estaba por contestar cuando Hades lo hizo

-ellos tienen una conexion especial, si Al se concentra...puede localizar mediante ese hilo rojo que une a un dios con nuestras debilidades

Yo lo mire algo angustiado

-pero Hades!

-shhhh, ahora, cierra los ojos y localiza a mi hermano

Obedeci aunque no muy convencido, suspire con fuerza, recordaba nuestra amistad con cierta nostalgia, deseaba tanto volver a tenerla...recorde su risa, sus bromas,su linda sonrisa, su sarcasmo, su manera de pelear, su lealtad, el como me habia ayudado cuando todo mundo me habia dado la espalda, el estuvo ahí, conmigo, su bella interaccion con mi familia, que se habia ganado a pulso su amor y admiracion, en pocas palabras, extrañaba demasiado al hermano que habia perdido

Poseidon, dije para mis adentros llamandole

Y aparecio el hilo rojo el cual Hades decia,una extraña madeja tenue que iba extendiendose por toda la ciudad

-la veo!-grite

Mas note que se estaba volviendo algo palida

Estaba desapareciendo

Me angustie al ver, que mi plan estaba funcionando, el estaba dejando de considerarme su debilidad

-bien, la ves?-dijo Hades feliz-ahora el nos indicara en donde esta mi hermano, fijala en tu mente

-es muy tenue-dije con tristeza

Hades asintio

-lo imagine...pero nos ayudara antes de que desaparezca...vamos, pongamonos en camino, Al, te seguimos

Y nos pusimos en movimiento,yo no pensaba dejar que ese imbecil de Gore me quitara lo que es mio!

Mientras tanto Poseidon se despertaba adolorido en una cama adoselada, tomo su cabeza y noto que sangraba, de nuevo...volteo hacia todos lados y miro algo asustado el lugar, Gore llegaba hasta el con una bandeja con agua

-no te levantes...-le pidio-te diste un golpe fuertisimo

El hizo exactamente lo contrario a lo que decian, como era su costumbre, trato de levantarse con rapidez mas el mareo lo detuvo

-te lo dije-replico el vampiro colocando una lienzo mojado en el golpe -tranquilizate

-en donde estoy?-pregunto

-en mi casa, o mejor dicho en el campanario en donde me estoy quedando

Poseidon miro en derredor y en efecto, tenia aspecto de desvan antiguo, muy amplio,con velas en derredor, y el olor a madera humeda le saludo, solo la cama era realmente nueva

El dios tanteo su ropa asustado

-me violaste?-pregunto algo shockeado

Gore rio de buena gana

-no, descuida, estas intacto,tan puro como siempre

Poseidon hizo una mueca de "naaa"

-no es que sea tan puro como piensas-dijo el con ironia- pero me gusta saber con quien me acuesto

El vampiro sonrio colocando dulcemente el lienzo en la herida

-jamas te dañaria Poseidon

El dios le miro fijamente

-me conoces

Gore asintio

-te he estado siguiendo, y desde que te vi, supe que eras un dios del Olimpo, y me maravillo conocer a uno tan imponente

**GRACIAS POR SUS RESPUESTAS**

**TAL PARECE QUE GANO POSEIDON**

**QUIEN SERA QUIEN RELATE EL FIC FINAL DE ESTA TEMPORADA**

**(-_-)´ YA LO DECIA YO**

**ESPERO 20 MAS Y SUBO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	6. Chapter 6

-tu fuiste a mi casa-recordo Poseidon

-si..me parecio sublime la forma en como te enfrentaste a la Talamasca y le quitaste el libro, debo aceptar, que estaba realmente excitado por tu victoria

El dios se alejo unos centímetros

-jamas había conocido a una divinidad tan poderosa e increíble como tu, creo que no existe uno igual a ti-

-Hades tambien es un dios-observo el

-pero no es como tu, tienes algo distinto-le acaricio el vampiro con dulzura- algo que no todos poseen, y quisiera pedirte algo, ya que jamas seria capaz de tomarlo sin tu consentimiento

-despues de raptarme?-pregunto Poseidon sonriendo

-tuve que tomar ciertas medidas para poder hablar contigo a solas

-y porque no lo hiciste en el club?-pregunto Poseidon

-porque ahí estaba Alucard, y es algo, posesivo con su territorio

Obviamente el hablaba de el dios pero el muy imbecil penso que se dirigia al club o a Su hermano

-si, es algo quisquilloso

-y como vi que tenia intenciones de pelear, te traje hasta aqui, los vampiros solemos secuestrar cuando deseamos tener a alguien

-y mira que el es experto en eso!-

-_-'

-pero no tengo intenciones de dañarte si no de pedirte, que seas mi compañero

-tu que?-pregunto incredulo

-mi compañero, es algo asi como una union entre dos hombres

-como...mi novio?-pregunto algo shockeado Poseidon, alejandose poco a poco asustado-escucha, eres muy guapo y eso pero…ya tengo una relación algo formal con una dama, asi que gracias…pero no gracias!

-no tienes idea de lo que es un compañero vampiro, cierto?-le sonrio Gore

Poseidon solo negó

-ser la pareja de un vampiro, es unirse en la lucha y la guerra, es saber que hay alguien cuidando tus espaldas y que sabes que pase lo que pase, estará dispuesto a dar su vida por tu familia, veneraras a su mujer y siempre podrá contar contigo para lo que necesites, como una hermandad eterna, o un matrimonio perfecto

El dios lo escucho bastante sorprendido

-y tu quieres que yo sea tu compañero?-pregunto

Gore asintió

-pero si ni me conoces!-sonrio algo confundido-ademas, no soy vampiro

-eres un Dios del Olimpo…creo que eres muchísimo mejor que cualquier otro de nosotros, eres el compañero digno de quien sea

-no de todos-dijo bajando la mirada con tristeza

-lo eres…cualquier guerrero de nuestra estirpe, estaría feliz de tenerte como pareja…ahora dime….aceptas?

Poseidon lo miro

-o es acaso que ya tienes un compañero?-cuestiono de nuevo buscando sus ojos

-no…claro que no…y en ultimo de los casos, creo que mi hermano es quien podría tomar ese lugar…

-te refieres a Alucard?-

-algo asi, Gore…te agradezco que hayas pensado en mi pero…eso es algo raro todo esto…

-yo te juro con mi vida..cuidar de tu mujer y tu hijo..daria todo por protegerlos

-todo?-pregunto extrañado el dios- que …no tienes hijos?

El alemán negó

-tu no necesitarías cuidar de mi familia porque no la tengo…mas yo si cuidaría de la tuya

Poseidon se lo pensó unos segundos

Hey baboso! ¬¬ yo ayude a tu familia! Aunque no le haya mandado a Seras cuidar de Deuce pero al final lo hice!

Pfffffffffffff -_-

Llegamos justo debajo del campanario de una vieja iglesia, hacia ahí me llevaba el dichoso hilito, Poseidon tenia que estar en lo mas alto, prepare mi armamento y fuimos directo por el

-puedes pensarlo detenidamente unos días-le pedia Gore a el dios, colocándole el lienzo en su frente, Poseidon cerraba los ojos, se sentía realmente bien sentir lo frio del agua, el golpe le había provocado un severo dolor de cabeza,Gore lo veía fijamente, aun sangraba de su herida, la sangre lo estaba llamando, un ligero hilo del vital liquido resbalaba por el atractivo rostro del dios y el alemán cambio su aspecto aprovechando que su victima no lo miraba, que estuvo a punto de tocarla con su lengua cuando yo solte un disparo que lo hizo apartarse asustado de Poseidon

-ni siquiera te atrevas!-le mande furioso y con mis ojos en rojo

Este tipo ya me había sacado de mis casillas

Gore cambio su aspecto de nuevo al hombre normal mas su cuerpo seguía siendo demoniaco, Hades y Ram entraron apuntándole con sus poderes

-hey hey hey!-se levanto el dios del mar- tranquilos! No pasa nada

-estas bien?-pregunto Ram

-si. Estoy bien!

-jamas dañaría a Poseidon- observo tranquilo Gore-solo lo traje para proponerle algo

-que cosa?-pregunto Hades extrañado

-nada, nada en si-respondio el padre de Deuce algo cohibido-descuiden…el…es una buena persona

Yo aun lo tenia en la mira y estaba de muuuy mal humor

-bebio tu sangre?-quise saber

-eh?-me dijo el

-que si bebio tu sangre, responde!-le grite furioso

-no, no!-me contesto el y volteando a Gore pregunto-no?

La misma palabra dicha con tres entonaciones distintas

El vampiro lo negó

Sentí un cierto alivio mas aun estaba extremadamente molesto de que Poseidon no se hubiera escapado antes, acaso era tan nena?

-levantate de ahí y vámonos-mande

Gore interrumpio

-yo lo llevare de nuevo a su casa, al fin que es culpa mia que se haya golpeado

-no, descuida-dijo el levantándose algo mareado-tu haces que me estampe contra los arboles, mejor…me voy caminando, es una bonita noche

-estas débil-le respondio el vampiro sosteniéndole con dulzura

Que volvi a soltar otro disparo para que lo soltara

-aaaaah! Deja de hacer eso!-me mando Poseidon asustado

-ven aca, AHORA-mande furico

El iba a decir una de sus acostumbradas babosadas cuando una parvada de extraños seres mitad gárgolas, mitad murciélagos entraron a atacarnos, Ram comenzó la defensa al igual que Hades, mientras Poseidon era protegido por Gore

Yo dispare a esas monstruosidades que iban directo a lastimarnos

-que demonios es esto?-le pregunte al Aleman

-no son mios!-me respondio el defendiéndose y con Poseidon debajo de el

-pero que cosas..-dijo el cuando uno de esos seres le rasgo la cara con la mano, comenzó a sangrar profusamente, me dirigi hacia el al mirarlo,cuando Ram lo jalo para si, disparando con su baculo hacia las criaturas, Gore tenia algo de sangre de Poseidon en los dedos, y estaba a punto de llevarla a su boca, cuando le dispare en la mano, el se dolio mirándome extrañado, yo lo miraba con ojos de "no estoy bromeando" por una jodida vez, Ram había hecho algo bien en su vida

los enemigos parecían parvadas de aves, eran sumamente peligrosos, sus uñas eran largas y afiladas asi como sus dientes, Hades estaba siendo perseguido por uno , mas Gore lo ayudo destruyéndolos

Poseidon estaba a un lado mio, tratando de parar el sangrado, yo lo mire furioso, tenia que hacer algo o se iba a desangrar, con todo lo enojado que estaba con el, tenia que ayudarlo y en un inter, guarde mis armas, me hinque a su lado y succione la sangre de su mejilla

-aaah eso duele!-se quejo el tratando de jalarse

-quedate quieto!-le pedi aun con mi boca pegada a el

Y de nuevo esa maldita sensación

Escuche su corazón, sus pensamientos, esa sangre que me había parecido lo mas exquisito que había probado desde que bebi de mi mujer

Por eso lo había hecho mi compañero…por ese vinculo especial que teníamos

Acariciaba su cabello mientras bebia de el, me gustaba que mis victimas se enamoraran de mi cuando les quitaba la vida….mas ahora…las cosas eran al revés..

Poseidon volvia a brillar

Ram nos miraba bastante extrañado, no sabia si alejarme o dejarme terminar, en cuanto note que era inmortal de nuevo lo avente con desden

El solo me miro asombrado

Y mas cuando escupi un poco de su sangre con asco

Aun no le perdonaba todo lo que me había hecho!

El volteo algo extrañado de mi comportamiento, mas se levanto, acciono sus poderes y en un segundo, se libro de todos esos bichos, Hades estaba en un cesto metido, tratando de pelear contra 5 cuando el agua arraso con los seres

-ya era hora!-dijo a su hermano saliendo de su trinchera

Gore se acerco a Poseidon

-estas bien?

-si, gracias por preguntar-dijo el sonriendo- y gracias señor Conde-hizo una muy ligera reverencia de burla, que yo no tome nada bien, y le voltee la cara con enojo cruzándome de brazos

-que eran esas cosas?-preguntaba Ram

-amigos tuyos?-cuestiono Poseidon a Gore

-no, lo juro por mi honor que no es asi

-los Blutsauger no tienen honor!-dije con desden

-tu ni recordabas quienes eramos, conde-me respondio el imbécil

-claro que lo recordaba idiota!-grite

-Al..tranquilizate-me pidió Hades interfiriendo –

-Poseidon…mira-dijo Ram señalando hacia el norte de la ciudad

Una parvada de esos seres se dirigía hacia un edificio, quizás estaban a punto de atacar personas

-caballeros-mando el- vayamos a divertirnos

Y activando su torbellino de agua, se dirigio hacia ese lugar con Ram y Hades siguiéndolo, Gore se transformo en demonio y yo le dije con desden

**PERFECTO**

**MUY BIEN**

**ESPERAMOS 20 MAS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	7. Chapter 7

-y tu a donde demonios crees que vas?

-a ayudar a mi compañero-me sonrio el

-el es mio!-le recordé cual niña de secundaria que pelea por el popular

-dentro de poco, no lo sera mas-dijo el emprendiendo el vuelo y dejándome hablando solo

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¬¬ como lo odio!

Segui a los demás, y llegue segundos despues, la gente corria desesperada por liberarse del ataque de esos seres, agradeci que nuestras familias estaban a salvo en Nueva York, comence a disparar mi armamento mientras mis compañeros hacian lo propio, Poseidon se veia realmente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, cuando Gore llego a su lado, era un buen guerrero cuerpo a cuerpo, no poseia magia para la batalla, ja! Idiota, mas se libraba bastante bien de las criaturas, Hades se encargaba de ayudar a las personas a salir del lugar, y hubo pocas bajas civiles

En menos de 20 minutos, nos habiamos deshecho del problema, las criaturas desaparecian al momento mismo de que los dejabas fuera de combate, asi que no quedaba nada para analizarle, Viktor Bien podria darnos una idea de que cosas eran esas criaturas

Poseidon se sento bastante agotado, acababa de usar demasiado sus poderes aunado al golpe que se habia dado, iba a ir hacia el cuando Gore se me adelanto

-_- jummmm

Paso su mano por su cabello con ternura, diciendole:

-estas debil...debes descansar-

-si...no me siento bien-respondio sincero

-creo que deberiamos llevarte a la mansion RAD-sugirio Ram-ahi podras dormir

-buena idea faraon-respondio Poseidon levantandose-vayamos todos

-pero el no va!-señale al aleman

-y porque no?-respondio mi ex mejor amigo molesto

-solo los miembros del equipo pueden entrar-le recorde - y el no es uno de nosotros

Poseidon volteo hacia su "nuevo amiguito" diciendo:

-desde ahora, eres parte del equipo

Gore asintio sonriendo

Activando mode bitch on

-que?-grite furioso- y quien demonios te crees tu para unir gente desconocida!-

-soy el maldito lider de este equipo o acaso eso tambien lo olvidaste? Asi que o te callas la maldita boca o te regresas a tu casa que tu no eres nadie para decidir a quien meto o no!-me grito el furioso

Ay :(

Me quede atonito al oirlo

Poseidon jamas me habia hablado de esa manera

Hades solo me miro bastante sorprendido de la reaccion de su hermano,y Ram parecia disfrutarlo, el dios del mar camino hacia la salida algo tambaleante, Cuando Gore le sostuvo

-por mi culpa estas ahi-

-bueno, eso es cierto-respondio ironico-me diste un tremendo golpe

-entonces yo te llevare a casa, tu guiame-

Y sin esperar respuesta, se transformo y tomo a Poseidon con el elevandose en las alturas, Ram y Hades hicieron los siguieron a su manera, yo solo me quede observandoles sin perderlos de vista, y sintiendo, que habia perdido a mi compañero para siempre

Llegue a la mansion minutos despues, Hades se habia dado a la tarea de llevar a su hermano a su recamara a descansar mientras Ram platicaba con el nuevo elemento

Genial!

Se muere Demeter y llega este a ocupar su lugar

-_- zorra por zorra!

Yo estaba vigilando la ciudad por si veia de nuevo a estas extrañas cosas cuando sono mi iphone, era mi esposa

-hola amor-conteste

-y bien?-pregunto ella

-bien que?-dije extrañado

-te lo quito?-

-que cosa?

-Alucard! Focus! Que si el Blutsauger te quito a tu novio!-

-no-respondi simplemente

Ella suspiro aliviada

-menos mal! Ese es mi marido defendiendo al hombre que ama! Bien hecho baby

-nena, deja las bromas-pedi yo saliendo del lugar, no queria que Ram o el imbecil escucharan-el ahora es miembro del grupo

-como?-dijo asombrada

-lo que oyes, ahora es parte del equipo

-cariño. Eres el primer vampiro que conozco el cual su compañero lo deja por otro sin saber que lo es!

-el no es mi compañero- dije yo fastididado

-amor, el que lo niegues, no cambiara el hecho de que lo sea

-fue un error!

-ay al diablo Alucard! Si te conozco de sobra y se que todo lo haces por una razon y muy calculado!

Ok, vale, que si me conoce

Yo me sente en el balcon

-bien, tu ganas, ya lo habia pensado y cuando vi que sangraba...pense en aprovecharme de la situacion,y ya ves en lo que derivo... De no haberlo hecho

-estarias ahora, peleando porque ese Blutsauger no te lo quitara y te aseguro, que ya hubieras bebido de Poseidon enfrente de el diciendo: jodete es mio!

Yo sonrei

Por eso la amo tanto, me conoce al 1000%

-acertaste en todo

Ella sonrio a su vez

-te amo y te conozco mejor que nadie,por eso se que estas sufriendo, Al...ustedes son fuertes juntos

-se esta volviendo humano

Ella guardo silencio

Respiro preocupada

-Maddie no soportara perderlo

-lo se-acepte- y Deuce tampoco...no puede quedarse sin su padre, jamas lo superarian

Evite decirle del problema con las criaturas, Integra sera una mujer de hierro, pero estaba esperando un bebe y no quise preocuparla mas

-amor..., los sentimientos no son una debilidad...-dijo ella

-ya lo se-

-no porque de saberlo, tendrias a tu amigo a tu lado y no separado de ti

Yo suspire

-soy una debilidad para el, creelo o no,lo que pienso hacer es lo mejor y quiero tu apoyo

-lo tienes

-solo cuidare de que no se vuelva mortal aunque yo crei que ya no pasaria...aun el hechizo esta en el

-encontraremos una solucion-me prometio ella

-ojala...descansa nena...

-cielo...has pensado en ...consumar tu union con el?

-ay Ine!-dije frikeado

-puede resultar!-respondio emocionada-muchos vampiros se vuelven mas poderosos despues de

-bye!-le colgue extrañado

Tengo una de las mujeres mas raras del planeta! No me puede ver cerca de otra dama pero me imagina con todos los hombres del universo

:s gggggghhhhh!

Entre de nuevo a la mansion, Hades salia bebiendo un vaso de leche

-se durmio?-le pregunte

-si

-quien lo esta cuidando?-quise saber

-nadie, esta solo

Y con Gore ahí -_- jaaa! Y yo que te dejo sin supervision!

Sali decidido hacia la habitacion de Poseidon y entre, estaba ya dormido, me acerque lentamente a su lecho, se ve mejor cuando no esta hablando, sonrei al verlo, era realmente adorable, acaricie su cabello, y note que su herida se habia borrado del todo, la toque despacio, y dije sinceramente para mi:

-te extraño, nada es igual sin ti...-

Me agache a besar su frente despacio, no queria despertarlo, senti su aroma, recordé su sangre corriendo dentro de mi, que me quede unos minutos ahí...a su lado,

Lo mire en silencio, no queria perderlo, mas tampoco podia quedarme

Pase mi mano por su cabello despacio, sintiendo su tersura, el maldito era realmente muy hermoso, suspire con tristeza….de ser todo distinto…

Me levante alejándome y sali de la habitacion, Ram venia por el pasillo mirandome con malas pulgas y entrando al cuarto contiguo

Hice un gesto de molestia y me dirijo de nuevo hacia la vigilancia, Hades esta hablando con su mujer y Gore esta afuera vigilando cual bulldog

-claro que si Per, ya cene, en serio!-decia mi amigo-nena, descuida, esta bien que te hayas comido 3 hamburguesas

Yo lo miro asombrado, eso si es comer!

-estas esperando a bebe, y el tiene hambre, ok,ok! El o ella quiere comer,lo lamento, yo tambien te amo, bye preciosa

Y cuelga su telefono

-siempre se siente culpable cuando termina de comer asi

Yo sonrio

-porque no vas a descansar-le sugiero-yo vigilare aqui

-descuida, estoy bien

-no es necesario que nos quedemos todos, Ram ya fue a su habitacion

-dijo que estaria cuidando a Poseidon desde ahí, su cuarto esta a lado de el

Yo mire hacia los pasillos interiores, preguntando

-y los nuestros?

Hades fue hacia la ventana señalando con la mano, las habitaciones que se habian agregado alejados de la mansion principal

-son esas de alla

What?pense asombrado, me habian mandado bastante lejos

-hasta alla?-mencione sorprendido

-si, Poseidon quiso mantenernos lejos de la mansion porque nuestras esposas tendran bebes y a el le desesperan los niños pequeños

Pedazo de idiota -_-'

Por poco y me manda hasta Nuevo Mexico!

-genial!-respondi en un tono molesto-en fin, ve a descansar, yo vigilare desde aqui,te parece?

-estas seguro?

-si...el tal Gore esta afuera y no le tengo confianza

-creo que no viene con ganas de pelea

-aun asi me cae mal

Hades sonrio palmeando mi hombro

-eres muy celoso amigo

-no son celos!-me defendi mas el ya iba rumbo a su habitacion

Voltee a mirar al Aleman, y groseramente cerre la puerta de acceso al balcon, los animales siempre deben de dormir afuera!

El sonrio con burla y volvia a su puesto de vigia, yo me sente frente a los monitores observando la ciudad, todo estaba en completa calma

**QUE ME DICEN? LES ESTA GUSTANDO EL FIC O ESTAN LLORANDO COMO MI NOVIA QUE LO ESTA ESCRIBIENDO?**

**XD**

**SIII TE ACUSE DELANTE DE TODOS JAJA**

**TE AMO BEBE**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	8. Chapter 8

Una hora antes del amanecer Gore emprendio el vuelo, tenia que ir a descansar como vampiro que era, yo suspire aliviado de que se hubiera ido al fin, y comence a cabecear, me sentia muy cansado y sin darme cuenta, me quede profundamente dormido en la silla, un par de horas despues, desperte y ya era de dia,mas estaba yo en el sofa de la sala, como habia llegado hasta ahí? Ademas tenia mi sobretodo como manta cubriendome, quien me habia llevado al mueble? Voltee hacia los monitores y Poseidon estaba ya vigilando y revisando los videos de la noche anterior,mientras bebia una taza de cafe, volteo al sentir mi mirada y regreso los ojos a lo que estaba sin hablarme

Eso me enfurecio!

Que me llevara al sofa como princesita, me recostara, me quitara mi sobretodo, me tapara, eso no se le hace a un guerrero como yo!y para colmo, ni los malditos buenos dias me daba!

Pfffffffffff -_-

Me levante furioso, yendo hacia mi habitacion, no tenia humor de ver a ese imbecil tan temprano!

Mientras tanto en Nueva York

.-. Ya me habia olvidado de ellos

Tocaban a la puerta de la habitacion de Deuce, el cual salia recien duchado a abrir y solo en jeans

Era Garrot

Claro que la mayoria de los chicos suele quedarse mirando el musculoso cuerpo del griego con cierta envidia, el pobre frances pensaba:

Aah ,ahora se porque me cambiaron!

-buen dia Deuce-saludo

-Garrot?

-si, puedo pasar?

-adelante-dijo el-solo no hables muy fuerte que mi novia aun duerme

-ah, lo siento, iran a los desfiles hoy?

-si, desayunaremos en una hora e iremos a los que estan programados para hoy

-que bien, necesito tu ayuda!-dijo en un ruego el chico

Deuce le miro

-para?

-me he quedado sin modelo principal y ayer los diseñadores te estuvieron observando, les dije tu nombre y que sabes desenvolverte muy bien en la pasarela

-como?-dijo asombrado el hijo de Poseidon

-Deuce, este es mi primer trabajo en el mundo de la moda, en verdad, si no consigo reemplazo, van a despedirme

-pero...yo solo vine a acompañar a mi prometida! No se desfilar!

-por supuesto que sabes! Deuce por favor!-pedia el chico con ojos redonditos

-cuenta con el-

Dijo una voz de mujer, ambos voltearon y era Cleo quien sonreia desde el marco de la puerta de la habitacion, se veia bellisima en su ropa de dormir, un mini short y una blusa de tirantes realzaban todos sus atributos, Deuce fue hasta ella

-pero amor

-es un favor para Garrot, bebe-dijo ella acariciandolo

El frances claro que estaba asi •-• Mirando a la bella egipcia cuando el griego reclamo

-que estas mirando?-

-nada nada!-dijo el volteando los ojos enseguida

Deuce atrajo a su niña con el, posando sus manos en la diminuta cintura de la chica para en cierta, forma taparla de miradas indiscretas

-cielo, no me gusta desfilar sin ti

-estare en backstage contigo-le prometio-tampoco soy tan idiota de dejarte sola con tanta modelo alrededor tuyo

Deuce sonrio besandola, ni en mil años el seria capaz de ver a otra mujer teniendo a la preciosa chica que tenia por novia

-de acuerdo-dijo el-lo hare

Ella aplaudio entusiasmada,Garrot respiro aliviado, al fin tenia a su modelo suplente

Maddie mientras tanto era despertada por una llamada

-hola guapo-saludo

-hola preciosa, me estas extrañando?

-por supuesto, ayer en la noche cuando fuimos a cenar estaba un tipo con un traje gris, con tu misma barba, se parecia demasiado a ti pero cuando me acerque a mirarlo mejor, estaba muy feo!

Poseidon escuchaba todo aquello y al final dijo con sarcasmo

-todo eso que dijiste me acaba de costar 4 dolares el minuto, nena, se concisa con tus comentarios

Maddie rio

-esta bien, lo lamento, te extrañe demasiado, y quiero tenerte aqui

El hombre sonrio

-y a mi me encantaria tenerte ahora mismo en mi cama

-seria interesante..alguna novedad?

-nada fuera de lo normal, entes extraños, vampiros que me desean, problemas en la ciudad

-lo mismo de siempre-respondio Maddie creyendo que Poseidon bromeaba

-asi es, descuida, todo esta bajo control

-de acuerdo, en cuanto regrese, me gustaria en verdad que pasaramos unos dias totalmente a solas-

-podemos hacerlo, tu compra ropa sexy que yo me encargo de lo demas-sugirio El dios

-de acuerdo, te amo-

-y yo te amo a ti, cuidate y cuida a mi bebe

-claro amor

Y colgo a su novia, se habia acostumbrado ya a tenerlos a su lado, estaba por llamar a su niño cuando sono su iphone, Poseidon sonrio bellamente ya que era Deuce quien le llamaba

-buen dia cachorro-contesto

-adivina quien sera el modelo suplente de este dia?

El dios rio

-te dije que te descubririan

-naaa, es un favor para un amigo, estare en varias pasarelas

-oso peluchon, como dice Per-

-totalmente peluchon-rio Deuce- le dire a mi esposa que me tome fotos

-me encantara recibirlas, que me las mande por whats

-trato hecho, promete no burlarte-

-cariño, me enorgullecera verte desfilar ropa de grandes diseñadores, eres tan guapo como tu padre-

-y quien es el?-pregunto Deuce ironico

-jaja, me matas de risa, llamame mas tarde-

-prometido-sonrio su hijo colgando

Hades se acercaba cual lechuga fresca con su hermano

-que buena cama!-dijo el estirandose, aunque sin Per pateandome toda la noche siempre descanso bien-

Poseidon solo asintio levantandose sin hablar, su hermano noto su frialdad

-pasa algo?-pregunto

-nada-respondio indiferente

-ok-dijo mirandolo-oye...yo no se que es lo que pienses que pasa entre Al y yo que...

-en donde esta Gore?-le interrumpio

-fue a dormir, es un vampiro diferente a los que conocemos y solo sale de noche

-bien-

Ram llegaba tambien con ellos y sonrio al ver a Poseidon de pie

-te ves mejor

-si, gracias, me siento mejor que ayer

Ram miraba su herida que ya estaba totalmente cicatrizada, yo llegue justo en ese momento

-_- podrian dejar de tocar a mi compañero en mi cara, por favor?

Estaba de muy mal humor, la habitacion que me habian designado no estaba tan mal, siendo honestos, era muy grande y espaciosa,el doble que las de la mansion mas tenia que recorrer por un enorme pasillo y realmente estaba extremadamente alejada de los demas, Poseidon no se tento el corazon en demostrarme que le parecia bien mantenerme muy lejos de el

-bien caballeros, espero que hayan quedado a gusto con sus habitaciones-hizo notar

-yo no-reclame

-motivo, señor conde?-me pregunto con ironia

-debo tomar un colectivo para llegar hasta ella! Mi esposa va a tener un bebe y me parece exageradamente lejos de la mansion principal

Si,si ya se! No tenia porque alegar nada pero asi soy yo, no me juzguen -_-

-si reviso bien, coloque un estacionamiento detras, justo para ustedes dos, asi tanto la condesa como mi cuñada, no tendran que esforzarse en absoluto por nada de caminar en cuanto tengan a los bebes, el ejercicio es bueno principe-contesto con ironia enfatizando mi titulo

Lo odie por eso

-que imbecil eres-le solte cruzandome de brazos

-si, siempre me dicen lo mismo, ahora bien, volviendo a lo realmente importante, que son esas cosas que nos atacan?

-parecen vampiros-dijo Ram

-o murcielagos de roca

-ambos estan en lo correcto, mas me encantaria tener uno para poder analizarlo

-por si no lo notaste "genio" se desintegran cuando los queremos capturar-dije con burla-

El estaba por responderme cuando sono su celular

-si?-contesto

Era Viktor Stein

-Poseidon, supiste de las cosas que atacaron anoche la ciudad?

-en eso estabamos

-bueno,los chicos atraparon a uno, bueno, mejor dicho Clawd lo atrapo-informo Viktor orgulloso

- esas son excelentes noticias-respondio nuestro lider- estas en tu casa?

-en mi lab

-vamos hacia alla, por cierto, tu laboratorio aqui esta casi listo

-ya estoy preparando mis cosas para llevarlas, por lo pronto, tenemos a esta preciosura en casa

-amigo mio, siempre puedo contar contigo, vamos a ver a ese monstruito

Hasta Viktor tenia ya su propio espacio -_- y les aseguro que cerca de el!

Colgo y mando

-a casa de los Stein

Mientras tanto, Deuce llegaba acompañado de su prometida y Garrot al backstage del primer desfile, Cavalli era quien abria ese dia, el frances presento a su amigo con el diseñador, le dieron sus trajes y lo llevaron hacia su cubiculo, Cleo iba detras de el mas emocionada que el chico, le ayudaba a desvestirse y a ponerse la ropa que modelaria

-esto es tonto-reclamaba el griego

-te veras guapisimo amor!toma-le dio los lentes de contacto

-para?

-no vas a usar lentes oscuros, anda pontelos

-pero..

-anda anda!-

El chico suspiro y se los coloco hábilmente, pero aun se dejaba sus gafas

-me siento mas a gusto asi-

-de acuerdo-sonrio Cleo –ahora, sal y demuéstrales a todos, quien es mi prometido

Deuce sonrio, sabia que a su chica le encantaba presumirlo delante de todas las mujeres, le dio un beso, paso su mano por su abdomen como saludando a su bebe, y salio a la pasarela

La egipcia tomo su iphone, iba a mandarle todas las fotos posibles a Poseidon, sabia que lo iba a disfrutar tanto como ella

Nosotros llegamos a casa de los Stein, al bajar, sono el celular de nuestro líder el cual lo saco sonriendo orgulloso al ver a su niño modelar

-mira que chulada!-dijo mostrándosela a Ram

-es Deuce?-pregunto

-no! Es Brad Pitt-respondio con ironia- obviamente es el!

-esta modelando?

-ayuda a un amigo, pero esto es hacer las cosas bien y con amor-

-te violaste a Maddie-le recordó Hades

El volteo molesto

-jodiendo conversaciones como siempre, no te metas en donde no te llaman- le reclamo su hermano con acritud

Hades solo bajo la cabeza haciendo una mueca molesta, no le gustaba que Poseidon lo tratara asi, yo sabia de antemano que realmente lo queria

**ME ALEGRA QUE ESTEN DISFRUTANDO DE ESTE FIC**

**SI VAN A LA PAGINA DE CLEO DE NILE QUE ES LA DE REY**

**ESTA LA FOTO DEL NUEVO INTEGRANTE DEL EQUIPO**

**ES CHRIS EVANS (EL CAPITAN AMERICA PARA QUE LO IDENTIFIQUEN MAS RAPIDO)**

**LES PARECE QUE ES COMPETENCIA PARA ALUCARD?**

**XD**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	9. Chapter 9

Tocamos a la puerta y Viveka nos hizo pasar al laboratorio de Viktor, el cual estaba rodeado de Clawd, Holt, Heath y Thad

-bienvenidos-nos saludo el padre de Frankie-me alegra que llegaran

Y apartándose nos mostro a la extraña criatura que estaba en una jaula, era asquerosa, parecía un murciélago sub desarrollado, se movia furioso queriendo atacarnos, Poseidon se acerco a mirarlo , el ser tiro un manotazo violento y Ram lo aparto antes de que yo lo hiciera

-ten cuidado!-le mando el

-descuida, no me vuelve a pasar, buen trabajo chicos

-tecnicamente Clawd lo capturo-dijo Thad

-en serio?-sonrio Poseidon

-bueno..si-se sonrojo el lobo mirándome como buscando mi aprobacion-

-y lo hicimos sin Deuce!-dijo Heath orgulloso y escandaloso como siempre- veníamos de el cine cuando esas cosas llegaron y luego

-si si, pero deja que sea Clawd quien lo diga-le mando el dios

-si pero

-shhh! Cállate-le replico Poseidon.- no hables, me aturdes

-ok!-respondio Heath con cara de :C -

-y bien? Como lo capturaron?-pregunto

-fui yo-contesto Clawd- lo atrape mientras tratábamos de ayudar a algunas personas, lo pille en el vuelo y Thad me echo la mano con una bolsa-confeso sincero mirándome

-y luego?-pregunte con fastidio

-n…ada mas-dijo el

Creo que el novio de mi hija queria que notara que es tan buen elemento como el griego

Yo solo voltee molesto diciendo

-si no es por Thad tu no hubieses podido agarrarlo, buen trabajo sobrino

-gracias tio-me respondio el algo apenado y mirando a su amigo que se veía algo desanimado

-creo que puedo tenerte un análisis completo esta misma noche-informo Vik a el dios-

-de acuerdo, nosotros debemos averiguar quien esta mandándolos en contra nuestra

-que no te das cuenta?-dije- es Gore

-el no fue-respondio sin mirarme

-que no? Hola! Es un vampiro!

-tu también lo eres

-yo no los estoy controlando!

-el tampoco!

-como lo sabes?

El volteo furioso

-porque solo lo se! Alucard que demonios te pasa?

Yo preferí no contestar

-Gore anoche lucho contra ellos, y realmente no parecía estarlos controlando

-eres un imbécil que piensa que todo mundo es tu amigo, cuando habemos personas que tenemos otros intereses y que uno de ellos no es el formar lazos contigo-le enfrente

El solo me miro enojado

-eso ya me quedo claro-me respondio

-bien, pues investiga a tu amigo el vampiro, porque casualmente estas cosas aparecieron justo cuando el llego, o sea si no es el, quizás es alguien que los trajo buscándolo a el!

-de acuerdo!-me grito- vayamos entonces a donde me llevo anoche, quizás ahí encontremos algo, le parece bien ese plan, señor conde?

-_- en verdad que no era necesario el sarcasmo

Todo mundo veía algo asombrado nuestra pelea, asentí de mala gana y sali de la casa, con Poseidon siguiéndome, claro que el paso a lado mio golpeándome con fuerza al chocar con mi hombro y entrando a su auto

-idiota!-le grite enojado

Ram paso yendo hacia el mientras Hades venia algo lento hacia mi

-te quedas o que?-le pregunte

El solo suspiro entrando en mi auto, realmente estaba de pésimo humor!

Llegamos al lugar en menos de lo que pienso, y entramos de nuevo hacia donde Gore tenia su refugio temporal en la vieja iglesia de la ciudad, estaba deshabitada asi que pudimos entrar sin contratiempos, llegamos hasta el campanario y ahí, algo alejado de la cama adoselada y de los rayos del sol, estaba el ataúd de el alemán, era negro, mas la cubierta de arriba tenia un vidrio que hacia ver el rostro de su ocupante, Poseidon se acerco curioso, jamas había visto un vampiro dormir en su tumba, miro muy atentamente al Blutsauger, creo que incluso lo estaba admirando que le solte

-hey! Luego ves a Blanca Nieves, ayudanos a buscar!

El no me contesto, miraba fijamente al chico

Creo que le recordaba mucho a su querida Demeter

No me gusto esa sensación

Poseidon solo había admirado a un solo vampiro en toda su vida

Y había sido a mi

Y yo estaba pasando ya a un segundo termino,

Me sentí celoso, lo confieso, sumamente celoso de que el estuviera viendo a Gore de esa manera, como solia mirarme a mi cuando peleaba, que deje de buscar información para culparle y solo me quede viendo, lo que era para mi, un terrible espectáculo

-no hay nada-informo Ram despues de un rato- el esta limpio

-como una dama-secundo Hades

-ya lo sabia-contesto Poseidon sonriendo y acariciando el cristal

Yo rodee los ojos bufando, tenia que encontrar algo que lo culpara de alguna forma, algo que lo conectara a esas criaturas, mas revolví sus papeles y no había absolutamente nada que lo conectara con ellos

-esto es una mierda-exclame tirando una carpeta

-volvamos a casa-pidio Poseidon-debemos esperar a que anochezca y asi volver a esperar a esas preciosas criaturitas, veamos quien las esta mandando

Palmeo 2 veces el ataúd como despidiéndose de el, salieron del lugar mientras yo veía todo de nuevo, baje mis ojos de nuevo hacia donde estaba buscando y note que de la carpeta, salían varias fotos, la abri y era una colección bastante grande de fotografías de Poseidon, lo había estado vigilando por un tiempo, yo las tome mirándolas, ese bastardo era un verdadero acosador, las guarde en mi sobretodo, y Sali, ese vampiro parecía una groupie enamorada! ¬¬

Mientras tanto en New York, Deuce había sido todo un descubrimiento, los diseñadores lo pedían para abrir sus colecciones haciendo que varios modelos lo miraran con bastantes malos ojos, Cleo no se apartaba de su lado por la cantidad de hermosas mujeres que le sonreían que comenzó a ponerse algo celosa

-que tanto te mira esa sueca?-pregunto sentada en el tocador de su chico mientras el se cambiaba

Deuce volteo a mirar de quien hablaba cuando Cleo le regaño

-para que volteabas?

-pense que querias que la viera!-dijo asustado

-quieres verla? Pues ok, veela! Es una rubia platinada horrible, contento?

-no! Amor..relajate-pidio algo nervioso- no me interesaba verla, solo voltee porque tu lo mencionaste

-ay si!-dijo ella volteando la mirada

Deuce acorralo a su prometida robándole un intenso beso

-tontita…si solo me importa tu…eres mi esposa, Cleo…llevas a mi bebe dentro de ti, nadie es mejor para mi

Ella hizo un puchero de tristeza

-en verdad?

Deuce sonrio

-jamas lo dudes…

-es que ya no me parece correcto que te estén mirando tanto-

-y crees que a mi si? Ya me canse! Quiero ir a ver películas contigo al hotel

-de verdad prefieres eso?-la carita de la chica se ilumino al escucharlo

-eso lo sabes, asi que…terminemos esto, y nos vamos directo a nuestra habitacion, te parece?

Ella aplaudio feliz

-nada me gustaría mas!

Nosotros volvíamos a la mansión RAD, Todos se pusieron a revisar los videos mientras me acercaba a Poseidon

-tu amiga Blanca Nieves te ha estado siguiendo-le avente las fotos a la mesa del monitor

El las tomo

-aquí me veo muy bien-dijo sarcástico enseñándoselas a Ram

-vas a tomar esto en serio?-pregunte

-ya te escuche, que deseas que haga? El ya me había dicho que estaba siguiéndome, asi que por eso se que es sincero, cualquier otro me hubiese mentido

-y no te parece sospechoso?

-creo que sus intenciones son distintas a las que se imagina, querido conde, mas no creo que eso sea de su incumbencia

-_- claro que lo es idiota! TU eres MI COMPAÑERO

Obviamente yo no iba a informarle nada acerca de que no tenia porque estar tan cerca de ese imbecil,que solo estaba esperando un descuido de mi parte para beber su sangre y robarme lo que yo desde antes habia proclamado como MIO pero a ese aleman le valia una soberana mierda esto y trataba de quitarme a mi pareja

-porque estas tan fascinado con el?-le pregunte sin poder contenerme

-y quien no lo estaria? Es...un ser bastante interesante

-es un Blutsauger, estan hasta abajo del escalafon! los vampiros humanos somos los mas interesantes y los que poseemos la perfeccion, por si no lo sabias-reclame indignado de que lo considerara mas arriba de los de mi especie

-sabes, aun cuando eso sea cierto, Gore a demostrado tener ciertas cualidades que bien podria estar muy por encima de ti-

D:

Queeeeeeeeee?-pense histerico-como se atrevia a decirme aquello?

Indignacion total!

-creo que ya encontraste novio nuevo-dijo Ram sonriendo

-mi hermano se enamoro de Gore-hablo Hades

No dije una sola palabra, solo mis ojos cambiaron a su tonalidad rojiza de furia, El ni siquiera lo noto al estar viendo las fotos que su acosador habia tomado

Bien

Si el pensaba que ese aleman era mejor que yo

Perfecto

Yo no iba a pelear mas por el

Renunciaba

Asi que di media vuelta y sali de la mansion RAD, no queria estar cerca de Poseidon, realmente me habia dolido lo que habia dicho

Subi a mi auto y decidi volver a mi hogar

Resople molesto manejando bastante de prisa

Analizandolo todo

Porque lo estaba peleando?

Yo ya habia decidido dejarlo ir

Que no era mas conveniente dejar que tuviera otro compañero?

Porque estaba siendo tan egoista?

Si en un principio ese habia sido mi plan

Mas no lo soportaba…

No concebia mirar frente a mi como iba cayendo en el juego de conquista de Gore, el ver como el aleman trataba de envolverlo y de convencerlo de ser su compañero de manera tan facil y tan normal en los vampiros

Honestamente envidiaba eso

Yo jamas le habia podido decir a Poseidon, "hey, oye, por cierto, tome tu sangre y al mezclarla con la mia, te hice parte de mi"

Si! Como no, mi gran ego me habia impedido hacerlo

No habia podido hacerlo

Porque?

No lo se

Cuando un vampiro "conquista" a otro, suele primero ganarse su confianza, demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba, lo cuidaba y le daba a entender...de muchas formas, que queria tenerlo en su vida para siempre

Jamas habia hecho eso con el

Porque exigia entonces lealtad de su parte?

Poseidon no sabia que era mi compañero…

Me sentia como la niña tonta de la escuela que decia que el chico mas guapo es su novio pero que jamas se lo dijo

Y mi amigo no se merecia aquello

No se merecia que yo lo celara de esa forma, sin explicarle el porque, habia sido un mal compañero, mi soberbia había sido primero que el, yo, el genial conde Dracula al fin tenia una pareja pero el no tenia porque saberlo ya que tenia que serme leal por ser yo…..ademas… no ayude a su hijo, mi economia me habia importado mas que el, lo secuestraron frente a mis ojos, lo lastimaron y lo unico que habia hecho era insultarlo todo el tiempo

Era una escoria

**HOLA DE NUEVO POR AQUÍ, YA SUBIENDO EL NUEVO CAPITULO**

**AHORA QUEREMOS OIR SU OPINION**

**REALMENTE CREEN NECESARIO**

**QUE AMBOS SE SEPAREN?**

**USTEDES QUE HUBIERAN HECHO?**

**ESPERO 20 COMENTARIOS Y SUBO EL SIGUIENTE**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	10. Chapter 10

Llegue a mi casa y tome una larga ducha, odiaba sentir esa soledad, sin mi familia ahi, eso no era lo mismo, me sente en la cama aun pensativo

Lo mas seguro era que estaban trabajando en la mansion RAD, mire el reloj, eran ya las 4 de la tarde, pronto anocheceria y Gore volveria a su lado

Eso volvia a llenarme de coraje

-deja de pensar en ello!-me auto regañe

Tenia que empezar a aceptar que Poseidon iba a estar con el, que ya no iba a ser mi problema si algo le sucedia, que ya no tenia que llevar eso a cuestas y eso...me horrorizo

Solo hacia aquello por una sola razon

Por mi

No queria llevar en mi conciencia su muerte, mas por mi propia tranquilidad que por el

Que clase de amigo era?

Suspire sintiendome culpable

Tenia que empezar a madurar, y aceptar, que si yo no podia o no queria cuidar de el, que otro lo hiciera por mi

Me arregle y volvi a la mansion, Viktor estaba ya ahí con la criatura cuando entre, estaban todos reunidos en la mesa principal escuchando instrucciones de nuestro lider, todos me miraron extrañados en cuanto entre

-lo siento-dije con una sonrisa-estaba...algo tenso por falta de un buen baño, espero...llegar a tiempo para ayudar

El dios del mar me miro de mala gana y volvia a dirigirse a los demás, ignorandome

-tecnicamente estuvimos revisando los videos de la ciudad

-_- hola?

Gracias por la atencion

Pero como dice mi hija, todo buen ki, que tome asiento a lado de Hades, quien palmeo mi hombro en señal de amistad

Poseidon activo una pantalla tactil 3D regalo de su hijo, y mostro los puntos exactos de donde habian salido las parvadas de alimañas

-son vampiros creados con magia poderosa-informo Stein-le hice mil pruebas y solo deteniendo al que los conjura podemos acabar con esta plaga

-y eso haremos esta noche, este es el punto de donde salieron-dijo tocando la pantalla tridimensional fijando el lugar, que era un escarpado cerca de un parque que estaba cerca de la ciudad y a un lado de los acueductos de la misma- vayamos hacia ella en cuanto caiga el sol-

-Poseidon...ese vampiro del cual me hablaste-dijo Stein-es seguro?

Aaah! Por una vez en la vida, Viktor habia hecho una observacion inteligente

-descuida, confio en el

Yo rodee los ojos, focus Alucard, todo buen ki, recuerdalo

Todo mundo estuvo de acuerdo en enfrentar al que invocaba a los extraños seres, cuando en ese instante Hades pregunto

-iremos todos?

-por supuesto que no-contesto Poseidon con desden-tu no iras, tu condicion fisica no es tan buena-

-claro que lo es-observo Hades sentido-necesitaras mucha ayuda

-por supuesto que iras-dije yo jalandolo del cabello amistosamente-yo te cuidare

Ja! Sufre perro

Hades me sonreia mientras su hermano nos veia volteando la mirada molesto

-_- aaaah! verdad que se siente feo?

Mas en ese instante llego Gore

Pffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff…

Volando cual superman por la ventana, Ram le abrio el acceso y el entro saludando a todos muy amablemente

Buen ki, solo buen ki

Poseidon se adelanto a estrechar su mano con una sonrisa y fue mi turno de sentirme mal, el lo presento a los demas y Stein parecio borrar sus sospechas al ver al lindo aleman entrar, a esa escena solo le hacia falta que trajera un ramo de rosas para la dama

Tomo asiento a lado de Poseidon y le explicaron el plan, yo lo miraba detalladamente, no era tan bonito! Al menos no como yo, tenia que esconder algo detras de el, tenia que ser! Tanta perfeccion no existia pero tenia que calmarme, ya habia decidido que iba a aceptar su "romance" con mi ex amigo, asi que me dije, demosle una oportunidad y me imagine llevandome bien con el en cuanto fuese el nuevo compañero de Poseidon

...

-_-'

No

I can't!

Muy pronto aun…

No me presionen!

Trate de escuchar lo que decían y habían quedado ir en ese mismo instante a buscar a quien los invocaba, nuestro líder se levantaba

-bien, ustedes se quedaran aquí, nosotros 5 iremos al escarpado

-podemos rodearlo, sera mas fácil detenerlo y poder detener también a sus mascotas-sugirio Gore

Óiganlo! Ahora resulta que es un experto estratega!

Si la culpa no es del indio si no de quien lo hace compadre!

._. ok...debo de dejar de juntarme con Poseidon!

Los 4 salian ya decididos y yo los segui, Hades se acerco a su hermano

-podemos hablar?-le pidió

El solo estaba colocándose su chamarra

-es realmente importante o son estupideces tuyas como es tu costumbre?

Yo lo mire de malas, es realmente un cretino!

-solo serán 5 minutos-dijo el dios del inframundo caminando hacia la habitación de su hermano quien lo siguió

Ram me miro de mala gana y se acerco a Gore entablando conversación con el , Stein , Jekyll y Wolf, creo que trataba de que ellos también aceptaran al nuevo elemento

¬¬ que tipo

Hades dejo entrar a su hermano y cerro de un portazo enfrentandole

-seras el jodido líder aquí pero te recuerdo que soy tu hermano mayor!-le reclamo furioso –

Poseidon solo se cruzo de brazos mirándolo de malas

-asi que ya deja de tratarme como tu maldito sirviente que estoy cansandome! Me estas ayudando a adaptarme a este mundo mas no tienes porque tratarme como a un retrasado mental, soy el dios del inframundo y te guste o no, debes de respetarme porque soy MAYOR QUE TU asi que ya bajale a tu intensidad!

-no tengo absolutamente nada-replico su hermano

-ah no? Tu piensas que yo te baje a Al o algo por el estilo

-y no es asi?-le respondio a la primera Poseidon

-no! A mi no me interesa el

-pues tal parece que el a ti si, y quizás te conviertas en su compañero, al fin que ya lo eres del club

-de que rayos me hablas?-pregunto sorprendido Hades

Obviamente que el padre de Deuce se referia al asunto vampirico, pero obviamente que su hermano no entendia una sola palabra

-no te preocupes, pronto te lo pedirá, de eso estoy seguro, ya que al parecer yo no soy digno de eso-

Poseidon tenia muy presente las palabras que Antoine le había dicho, y pensaba con decepcion que yo nunca lo había considerado para ser mi compañero

Si el tonto supiera…

El esposo de Per estaba sumamente extrañado de lo que le decían ya que sentía lo acusaban de algo que no había hecho y que no tenia idea de que estaba hablando

-Poseidon…a mi no me interesa ser compañero de nadie…Alucard es amigo tuyo…siempre lo he sabido

-no me interesa mas, ahora si me disculpas..

-te interesa porque lo estas reclamando

-ya no! Quédate con el, te lo regalo, porque estoy considerando mejores ofertas que de un vampiro nena y quejumbrosa

-entonces si es asi, porque estas tan enojado conmigo?-pregunto Hades

El dios del mar lo miro…

Y resoplo molesto

-no estoy molesto contigo…-dijo bajando la cabeza- es solo…que extraño a mi familia…

Hades se acerco a el tomándolo de los hombros

-yo también soy tu familia…y aunque tu prefieras a Alucard, yo lo único que deseo es estar contigo, quiero que te sientas orgulloso de mi, porque me gusta estar a tu lado…me diste la oportunidad de una nueva vida alejado del inframundo….y realmente aprecio eso… jamas te quitaría nada que te perteneciera, de eso puedes estar seguro

Poseidon le sonrio, palmeando su mano

-nada es mio Hades…y creo que no podría pedir mejor compañero para el que tu…se que lo cuidarías bien a el y a su familia…

-pero..

-ya entenderas cuando te lo pida…me dolerá en un principio pero…lo aceptare con el tiempo…solo cuídalo mucho…. Es un gran amigo…y no dejes que nada le suceda

…..

:C ok…soy una rata!

Hades asintió aun sin comprender lo que le decían pero no queria hacer molestar a su hermano

Poseidon salio de la habitación, la hora se acercaba y teníamos que ir a detener a un nuevo enemigo

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, buscaban a Deuce y Cleo que técnicamente habían desaparecido despues del ultimo desfile

-en donde se habran metido?-preguntaba Maddie llamándoles bastante celosa

-Cleo tampoco contesta-decia Nefertari también con el iphone en su oído

-quizas fueron a cenar-sugirio mi esposa vigilando a Lala quien estaba con sus amigas viendo aparadores

-de seguro están en la cama-dijo Per sin ningún miramiento y comiéndose un gran hot dog

-Persefone!-le regañaron ambas mamas

-que? Ay déjenlos, tienen derecho!

-solo están comprometidos, no casados-dijo severa Nefertari

-y? técnicamente ya se pertenecen en un 70%-sonrio Ine

-Deuce tenia que salir tan hot como su padre!-se quejaba Maddie marcando una vez mas a su hijo-si no me contesta soy capaz de convertirlo en piedra!

Tal parecía que el griego había escuchado a su madre que contesto enseguida

-que quieres Maddie?

-en donde rayos estas?-pregunto molesta

-en mi habitación, estamos viendo una película

-y porque no contestabas?

-no escuchamos el teléfono! Maddie estoy cansado hoy modele mucho y solo quiero ver películas, de acuerdo?-

-solo eso?

-mamá! No seas mal pensada, estamos viendo los pitufos, creeme eso no es nada sexy-

Cleo se reia a su lado ya que obviamente no estaban viendo películas

-bien…te llevo la cena-

-ya la pedimos, tu relájate madre y comprate ropa sexy para Poseidon, te veo mas tarde

-muy gracioso!-sonrio Maddie acordándose de su novio- pórtense bien

-yo siempre me porto bien-dijo con sarcasmo su hijo

Nosotros llegamos mientras tanto al escarpado que Poseidon nos había indicado, Yo los había seguido con Hades a mi lado quien había estado muy callado, Gore estaba en el asiento del copiloto de mi ex amigo, mientras yo trataba de pensar solo en cosas bonitas

Maldito buen ki -_-

Estacione cerca de su Audi mientras ellos se bajaban, todo estaba en silencio

-estas seguro que es aquí?-le pregunto Ram

-por supuesto-dijo Poseidon- jamas me equivoco

-ja!-dije yo con ironia, que me acorde de prisa de mi auto- promesa- perdón…

El ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarme, Gore se acerco a su lado

-esperaremos un poco? Ya esta la noche aquí

-lo se…se que no me equivoque…de eso estoy seguro-

Yo me recargue en el capacete de mi auto mirándolos, se veian bien juntos, de verdad!el alemán era alto, fuerte y..

Al diablo

-_- se veian del nabo!

Poseidon era mas bajo que el, demasiado! Además, se veía mil veces mejor conmigo que con ese rubio subdesarrollado, pero suelo ser muy apegado a mis planes y no iba a desistir en este

Iba a acercarme para hablar en buen plan con el Blutsauger cuando una gran parvada de criaturas salio como desvandada de uno de los acueductos

-cuidado!-grito Ram agachándose

Todos le imitamos, Poseidon llamo sus poderes, combinado con aguas negras, comenzó a eliminar a las criaturas, sabia que el le asqueaba esa clase de agua, asi que me dispuse al ataque, protegiendo a Hades durante el mismo, lo jale hacia mi, detrás de mi espalda, el dios era bastante distraído y no solia atacar sin defenderse, estaba acostumbrado a una pelea frontal, mas esto no era el inframundo y sus poderes estaban en cierta manera mas limitados, Ram peleaba diestramente, al igual que Gore que protegia a Poseidon como si ya fuese su compañero, de pronto, un hombre con túnica, apareció entre aquella parvada, no se le veía la cara, solo manejaba aquellas criaturas con la mano diestramente

-Talamasca-dije yo señalándolo- eran las túnicas de sus sacerdotes

**HOLA AQUÍ ESTA EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO**

**EL FINAL LO SUBIRA REY**

**POR MI PARTE ES TODO**

**NOS VEREMOS EL LUNES**

**UN BESO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	11. Chapter 11

Poseidon dirigio su ataque hacia el, cuando el hombre con un movimiento de su mano, le envolvió en un torbellino de criaturas que lo mordían, jalaban, rasgaban y lastimaban, yo corri hacia el, pero Gore llego primero, El dios del mar sangraba profundamente mas su herida principal ,estaba en la yugular, estaba desmayado y de nuevo, era mortal, Ram se encargo de las criaturas, mientras Hades cambiaba su look normal por su ropa del inframundo en un acto magico, sus ojos estaban cual cuencas negras y dijo sumamente furioso

-jamas…jamas vuelvas a lastimar a mi hermanito!-

Y comenzo una pelea muy diestra que me sorprendio, no era el Hades distraído de siempre, estaba peleando como un guerrero feroz, el sacerdote de la Talamasca la estaba pasando muy mal, yo voltee hacia mi amigo, este aun seguía desmayado y en los brazos de Gore, quien veía la sangre derramar por el cuello de Poseidon, acaricio su cara y fue acercándose lentamente

Yo solo lo veía sin moverme

Había llegado el momento de que se unieran

Tenia que dejarlo ir

Dejar que fuera Gore quien lo cuidara por mi, de ahora en adelante…

Y no verlo mas como mi amado compañero

Mi corazón estaba muy acongojado…

Verlos juntos….

….

Gore se acercaba despacio, estaba ya a unos centímetros de su piel, su lengua estaba por lamer la sangre ..

….

Cuando lo aleje violentamente con mi poder

Jodete!- le grite- te lo adverti antes, Ese c"#$%&$ es MIO!

No se hacia donde lo mande, y no me importo! Corri hacia Poseidon abrazandolo, estaba ya muy frio

No podía continuar pasado esto

Esos imbéciles de la Talamasca lo querían humano para matarlo

Mis colmillos salieron a relucir, y los enterre con furia en su cuello

Poseidon grito al sentir la mordida

Yo acaricie su cabello con ternura, tratando de relajarlo

-shhh, tranquilo cariño-decia en mi mente-ya pasara…

Lo jale hacia mi y El trataba de zafarse, mis manos lo acariciaban con dulzura, y de pronto lo escuche decir en un gemido

-Alucard…

Abri los ojos aun en su cuello, Poseidon pensaba que quien lo estaba mordiendo era Gore y luchaba en su inconsciencia por zafarse, estaba siéndome leal a mi…fui cediendo un poco la mordida, y pase mi lengua por su herida en una sensual caricia, el jadeo, sus manos me abrazaron, ya sabia que era yo, continue bebiendo de su sangre, era exquisita, su corazón y el mio fueron un solo latido, sus pensamientos me pertenecían, cada centímetro de el, era parte de mi, sentí su mano en mi espalda recorrerme despacio, me excite, lo acepto, no hay nada mas sublime que la unión entre un vampiro y una victima, es mas increible que el mejor sexo del mundo, no podía separarme de el, yo lo había elegido como compañero, era solo mio, Poseidon volvió a brillar, abrió los ojos, y noto que yo bebia de el, y con suma furia, me avento lejos

Yo me quede sorprendido por esto, el me miraba furioso, y paso con desden la mano sobre su cuello, limpiándose enseguida como si mi mordida lo denigrara, se levanto enseguida, y activo sus poderes ayudando a Ram en contra de las criaturas, Gore se me acerco mirándome desde arriba diciéndome con burla

-el hilo se ha roto-

Yo no supe como reaccionar, Hades estaba ya dejando fuera al senescal entre grandes llamaradas de fuego, sus ojos eran demoniacos, y no tenia piedad del enemigo que gritaba asustado, le estaba extrayendo el alma, y cuando la obtuvo, quemo su cuerpo de manera instantánea

Riéndose como poseído

Todos le mirábamos con temor

Poseidon corrió hacia el, abrazandolo con fuerza

-Hades, vuelve!.-le pidió- vuelve conmigo! Recuerda a Persefone, ella te espera

El dios del inframundo estaba jalando aire muy agitado, mientras su hermano le sostenia

-piensa en tu bebe! Tu bebe te necesita, no quieres llevar a bebe al inframundo o si? Vuelve ya!-

Y el hermano de Poseidon reacciono cambiando su ropaje entre una vorágine de fuego, reapareciendo el mismo Hades de siempre

El padre de Deuce sonrio

-Poseidon!-le saludo- estas bien?

-como siempre-contesto el abrazandole

-como…como hiciste eso?-dijo Ram asustado del poderío del hombre

-son algunos trucos extras que tengo-dijo Hades sonriendo abrazando a su hermanito- no suelo sacarlos mucho porque…me vuelvo algo maldito, ustedes saben, un leviatan y eso

Estos hermanos tienen mas secretos de los que imaginábamos

Mas tarde, accesabamos la información de este enemigo, la Talamasca había empezado ya a atacar, mas por la intervención del dios del inframundo, no habíamos sacado nada a relucir en concreto de el

-lo siento-decia el chico apenado al haber calcinado al hombre

-no te preocupes-dije palmeando su espalda- lo hiciste muy bien, estoy muy orgulloso de ti

El se sonrojo un poco

Yo voltee hacia el balcón y ahí estaba Gore, Poseidon salía con su acostumbrado vaso de escoces con el

Regrese la mirada, realmente no tenia ganas de verlos juntos, le había quitado la oportunidad al Aleman de hacerlo suyo…pero ...

Realmente no pude renunciar a el

-linda noche, no es asi-observo con una sonrisa Gore

Poseidon la miro bebiendo

-mientras no haya criaturas en la noche revoloteando, todas las noches son lindas

El sonrio

El dios del mar bajo la mirada sonriendo, con ese gesto tan suyo cuando quiere seducir a alguien

-_- pffffff

-estan tus amigos convencidos de que no soy de la Talamasca?-pregunto el vampiro

-creo que si…de todas formas, tu debes de ganarse su confianza poco a poco…yo no puedo hacer mucho por ti

El asintió

-creeme lo hare

-volveras a Alemania?-pregunto Poseidon

-no…creo que he encontrado al fin un hogar

Nuestro líder asintió

-sabes, tengo mil razones para no dejar que te quedes aquí, en la mansión, soy muy desconfiado y ellos, son mi responsabilidad, y aunque me jures mil veces que no eres de la Talamasca, la verdad, no creería en ti

-y estas en tu derecho-respondio Gore

-mas …quiero confiar de nuevo en los vampiros…no todos son como Alucard…y me gustaría que te quedaras aquí

El Aleman sonrio

-para vigilarme?

-no…para que sepas lo que es ser un equipo…estoy confiando en ti, dejándote entrar a nuestro mundo, con nuestras familias, y hagas lo que hagas,…tenlo por seguro….que te detendré antes de que los lastimes,…aunque me cueste la vida hacerlo…

Gore se acerco a Poseidon regalándole un beso en la mejilla con dulzura, se quedo unos segundos cerca de su rostro diciendo:

-solo quiero…ser digno de ti

-ya lo eres-le respondio- ahora, no me traiciones-le pidió el – demuéstrame que realmente deseas estar conmigo-

El vampiro sonrio bellamente, yo estaba de pie frente al gran ventanal, escuchándolo todo

Y sintiendo como los celos estaban matándome

Acaso Poseidon lo estaba eligiendo como compañero?

Y lo que acababa de suceder?

Y yo que?

Cerre con fuerza mis puños, di media vuelta y me aleje de ellos

Al dia siguiente, nuestras familias llegaron y la algarabía regreso , Poseidon quien estaba con los demás, organizando la información obtenida, se levanto feliz a saludar a su novia, besándola con intensidad

-vaya! Veo que nos extrañaron-sonreia Nefertari

-cada segundo, hermosa-dijo Ram abrazando y besando a su mujer

Lala había llegado corriendo hacia mi que estaba bastante retirado de los demás, sostuve con fuerza a mi pequeño cosijo, saludando despues a mi hermosa esposa

-osea mega oso peluchon, Hades! Me comi 7 hot dogs! 7!voy a rebotar horrible!-se quejo Per con su marido

-si bebe los quiere, dáselos mami, no queremos que salga con cara de salchicha- bromeo el dios besando a su rubia

-acaso hay reunión?-pregunto Deuce quien venia con Cleo abrazados como recién casados

-y faltas tu-dijo su padre iluminándosele el rostro abrazandolo-te extrañe pequeño

-tu no entiendes que no debes llamarme, una: pequeño, 2, bonito, 3, bebito, esas son palabras prohibidas!-

-estan anotadas ya-dijo su padre besándolo

Mas Deuce lo noto enseguida

-estas muy palido

Voltee al escucharlo, al igual que Ine

-Estas enfermo?-le pregunto el griego preocupado

-descuida, con un jugo de betabel se me quita-sonrio con sarcasmo abrazandolo de nuevo- joder, como te extrañe niño

-y a mi no?-pregunto Cleo cruzándose de brazos molesta

-quien no extraña tu belleza, leona-dijo besándola en la mejilla

-todo bien?-pregunto Maddie quitándose la chaqueta

Wolf, Jekyll, y Stein se miraron unos a otros y luego a Poseidon

El cual sonriendo dijo

-descuida amor, no es nada, reunión normal

-ah-dijo Maddie, obviamente no creyéndole una palabra

-te explicare despues-le dijo el dios obediente, ella es la única que puede domarlo de esa manera

-_- debería pasar la receta!

-por cierto…tenemos nuevo elemento en el equipo-informo

Todos le miraron extrañados

-en serio? Y donde esta?-quiso saber la dama

-vendra mas tarde…es un vampiro-informo Poseidon

-como?-pregunto Ine mirándome

Yo solo rodee los ojos

-lo conoces?-pregunto Maddie desconfiada

-este…-mi esposa no sabia que decir, ella conocía la historia por mi, mas yo conteste con enojo

-preguntaselo a tu novio, no sabe ni quien es pero ya lo integro al grupo

-Gore es de confianza

-según quien?-alce la voz

-según yo y eso debería de bastarte-me respondio

-a mi no me basta y no expondré a mi familia a **un intruso** por tu calentura

-cuidado con lo que hablas!-me grito

Todos nos veian asustados, yo me adelante furioso, Ine solo abrazo a Lala tratando de que no mirara mis ojos rojos

-es la verdad! Te sientes atraído por el, y estas mas que dispuesto a ser su compañero solo para demostrarnos que eres digno de serlo de un vampiro!.-me burle

-no necesito tener un compañero, pero al menos es gratificante saber que un guerrero poderoso me considere digno de tenerme como su pareja de armas

-es un Blutsauger, son el escalafón mas bajo de los vampiros! Acaso crees que uno como yo, te escogería a ti?-dije señalándolo con desden- No me hagas reir!

Poseidon me miro seriamente al igual que Maddie y Deuce, incluso mi hija me veía asombrada

-tu eres solo un mediocre dios olvidado del Olimpo, no voy a denigrar mi estirpe por unirte a mi! Mírame! Soy un príncipe de Valaquia, y tu solo un bisexual dios imbécil

-oye!.-grito Deuce furioso, mas su padre lo detuvo

-algo mas?-pregunto el calmadamente

-si…mantente alejado de mi…no me toques, no te me acerques….no te acerques a mi familia…desde este momento, te PROHIBO acercarte a ellas, simplemente porque NO TE SOPORTO, estoy cansado de tus juegos, y solo deseo que se me respete como lo que soy, el primer guerrero de este maldito lugar!

Integra me veía asombrada

Poseidon solo asintió

-asi sera

Yo sonreí con desprecio

-mas te vale…freak-finalice yo saliendo de la mansión

Nadie hablo y nadie se movio

Ine suspiro con tristeza moviendo la cabeza, incluso mi hija lloraba, su madre la tomo de la mano y se acerco a Poseidon, le dio un beso en la mejilla, el solo sonrio con melancolía y salieron de la mansión, yo las esperaba en el auto

Ram solo miraba a su amigo…el cual tenia la mirada bastante triste, Maddie se acerco a abrazarle, sabia lo mucho que me apreciaba y lo mucho que le habían dolido mis palabras

El camino a casa fue silencioso, solo interrumpido por los sollozos de Lala, yo trataba de no pensar en lo ocurrido, era lo mejor

Se estaba volviendo humano

y no sabia como detener eso

si la unión se rompia

el soportaría mas el embiste de la Talamasca

o de seguro buscaría una solución

yo solo…no quise saber mas…

no es que no me importara

es que no podía soportar perderlo….

Llegue a la mansión y mi hija bajo corriendo hacia su habitación, en verdad estaba muy triste por la forma en que su tio y yo habíamos discutido

Mi esposa se quedo en el auto

Me miro fijamente

Paso su mano por mi cara y me dijo:

-ya suéltalo-

Y cerre los ojos comenzando a llorar

Ella me abrazo con fuerza

-no vamos a perderlo…te lo prometo

Yo no sabia como parar las lagrimas mientras ella me acariciaba

-la Talamasca no va a quitarnos a Poseidon…el no va a permitirlo…Al…no tengas temor de amar a alguien mas…el amor es el único que nos mantiene a salvo de todo el mal que existe en este planeta, no podemos remediarlo, mas si lo negamos, seremos presa fácil de el y solo manteniéndonos unidos podemos salir avante de esto

-estuvo a punto de morir-dije yo entre sollozos

Ella cerro los ojos

-hace falta mas que eso para detenerlo, mas lo apartaste de ti y ahora estará a merced de lo que puedan hacerle

-ahora tiene a Gore-dije yo con tristeza

-y dejaras que otro lo cuide por ti?

-Ine no puedo! No puedo llevar esa responsabilidad en mi… si algo le sucede..-

-no seas cobarde!

-lo soy! Ine…soy el ser mas cobarde que existe….porque desde que te tengo a ti, a mi hija, y ahora a el,…muero de terror de pensar que los puedo perder y que me dejen de nuevo en ese mundo de sombras que vivi….no puedo pasar por eso de nuevo! Fui un idiota al hacerlo mi compañero… fue egoísta, lo se! Pero no quiero estar de nuevo solo…y si tengo su responsabilidad sobre mi…no puedo! No puedo hacerlo

Mi esposa suspiro

-Al…no vas a volver a estar solo…jamas dejaría que te hundieras de nuevo en la oscuridad…solo ..recuerda que estuviste a punto de caer de nuevo…y quien te salvo de ella?

Obviamente Poseidon vino a mi mente

-exacto-respondio ella a mis pensamientos sonriéndome

Me beso despacio y me acaricio con dulzura

-nos tienes ahora a tu lado Al, a tus niños, a mi y a el…no nos desunas…porque ya formamos parte de ti

Abrió la portezuela diciendo

-quedate un rato…piénsalo…y ven con nosotros

Yo asentí

Ella me mando un beso entrando a la mansión

Yo me recargue en el asiento, todo aquello era demasiado para mi

Se que muchos pensaran que soy un maldito demonio o una maquina de guerra

Mas…

Peleo por una simple razón

Porque el miedo me consume

Desde que tengo uso de razón, solo he sabido de guerras en mi existencia, sangre, muerte, heridas, no ha habido mas alla

Y desde que mi mujer estaba a mi lado y me regalo a mi princesa, y ahora mi pequeño…todo era diferente

Hermosamente diferente

Y luego llego el…

lo ame desde que lo vi

Tenia que ser mio

Mi compañero eterno

Y pensar…que podría perderlo…

Si mi corazón no se hubiera enamorado de el….no estaría sufriendo de esta manera

Mas debo dejarlo ir,…porque no puedo…no soporto perderlo

Y su familia tampoco…

En ocasiones es mejor alejar las cosas que amamos

Por su propio bien

Esa noche, vigile el apartamento de Poseidon

El reia con Maddie a su lado y su hijo, de seguro contando anécdotas de su momento de modelo, sonreí al verlo, se veía tan feliz…

Note la presencia de Gore el cual llego volando hasta mi, y camino despacio

Yo preferí no mirarlo

El solo venia con dignidad a un lado mio, se detuvo un momento diciendo:

-este ya no es tu lugar

Yo lo mire…mi corazón se detuvo….

Acaso…lo había hecho ya su compañero?

Gore no dijo mas y fue hasta el balcón, toco tres veces el cristal del ventanal, Poseidon le abrió y lo dejo pasar, el Aleman hizo una reverencia ante Maddie, y otra mas ante Deuce, mostrando los respetos dignos de un compañero

Poseidon ahora le pertenecia

Y regrese a casa

Sintiendo que había perdido un pedazo de mi mismo

**lie - megurine luka-Vocaloid**

**Why cant it... be perfect?  
This love's not... even real!  
Why dont I... cry for you?  
Love was dead... from the start  
i dont want you, i dont need you, i'll forget you  
-it doesn't matter!  
I'll play along, writing our song, we are perfect.  
I love you.  
no  
this is all wrong!  
Why aren't you gone?  
i know you're not that strong  
dont listen to me  
we'll always be  
so perfectly  
happy.**

the lies you... succumb to  
blissfully... unaware  
i dont know... how you cant  
see through my... facade  
i dont want you, i dont need you, i'll forget you  
-it doesnt matter!  
i'll play along, writing our song, we are perfect  
... i love you.  
no

**this is all wrong!  
why aren't you gone?  
i know you're not that strong  
dont listen to me  
we'll always be  
so perfectly  
happy.  
and maybe... one day i'll  
get to see... your smile.  
in the arms... of someone...  
who **_**loves**_** you... like **_**I**_** do.  
no  
this is all wrong.  
why arent you gone?  
i know you're not that strong  
dont listen to me  
we'll always be  
so perfectly happy.**

**Spanish..**

**¿Por qué no puede ser perfecto?**

**Este amor ni siquiera es real.**

**¿Por qué no lloro por ti?**

**Este amor estaba muerto desde el comienzo.**

**No te quiero.**

**No te necesito.**

**Te olvidare.**

**No importa.**

**Seguiré el juego.**

**Escribiendo nuestra canción.**

**Somos perfectos.**

**Te amo.**

**No, **

**Todo está mal.**

**¿Por qué no te has ido?**

**Sé que no eres,**

**tan fuerte.**

**No me escuches.**

**Nosotros siempre estaremos tan perfectamente felices.**

**Las mentiras a las que sucumbes felizmente ignorante.**

**No se cómo no puedes ver a través de mi fachada.**

**No te quiero.**

**No te necesito.**

**Te olvidare.**

**No importa.**

**Seguiré el juego.**

**Escribiendo nuestra canción.**

**Somos perfectos.**

**Te amo.**

**No**

**Todo está mal.**

**¿Por qué no te has ido?**

**Sé que no eres tan fuerte.**

**No me escuches.**

**Nosotros siempre estaremos tan perfectamente felices.**

**Y puede que algún día yo llegare a ver tu sonrisa**

**En los brazos de alguien que te ame como yo lo hago.**

**No, todo está mal.**

**¿Por qué no te has ido?**

**Sé que no eres tan fuerte.**

**No me escuches.**

**Nosotros siempre estaremos tan perfectamente felices...**

**Hola, un gran saludo a todos, les agradezco muchísimo el que hayan leído mi historia**

**Que bueno que nos acompañaron y aunque se que me odian por haberlos separado**

**Espero que se les pase pronto y nos acompañen en la proxima entrega**

**la canción que puse al final de la historia se la dedico una chica muy linda llamada Rose Dark a nuestros amigos del role que interpretan a Poseidon y Alucard, ellos me la dieron y me parecio perfecta para cerrar esta historia ya que describe exactamente lo que el conde esta sintiendo por su amigo**

**Que porque los separo?**

**Simple**

**Para volverlos mas fuertes..**

**espero que les haya gustado**

**Un gran beso**

**REY KON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


End file.
